Ange Double: A la recherche de la chose la plus précieuse à nos yeux
by Incarndu91
Summary: On ne l'aurait jamais cru capable... et pourtant! Il a commis un crime... Yazoo en est la victime. Réussira t-il à surmonter cette épreuve et retrouver ce qu'il a perdu? Ce n'est pas en M pour rien. Un sujet assez difficile à digérer. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas s'il vous plaît... Yaoi: RufusxYazoo
1. Chapter 1

AVERTISSEMENT : Ce fic parle d'un sujet vraiment choquant. Si vous n'aimez pas ces genres de sujet, ne lisez surtout pas. Je ne l'ai pas mis en M pour rien.

« On ne pouvait pas y croire... pas croire que Rufus est commis un crime pareil. Et pourtant, il a jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme qui n'a rien demandé. Prions Minerva »

Chapitre I

Dressage

Noir... Il faisait noir, froid... Une main se pose sur son front avec un ricanement moqueur... Où était-il ? Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir... Il était trop faible pour ça. Est-il mort ? Est-il en vie ? Impossible de le savoir. Par contre, son cœur battait. Il était en vie. Essayant de bouger ses membres, ce fut comme si une paralysie l'avait stoppé dans ses mouvements. Les ricanements s'intensifièrent. Mais qui était avec lui... ? Encore un ricanement.

-Je vais me faire un réel plaisir de te regarder souffrir Yazoo... pauvre imbécile... ! Ricana-t-elle

C'était une femme ! Mais qui est-ce ? Cette voix... il n'y en avait qu'une... Est-ce que c'était... Mère... ? Non Yazoo ne pouvait pas y croire ! Alors que le jeune homme allait demander, il se senti tomber dans un vide sans fin. Avant de s'écraser misérablement sur le sol sentant son âme se briser. C'est là qu'il perdit conscience, ignorant ce qui allait lui arriver pour un certain temps.

Inerte dans les ruines de Midgar, Yazoo entendit quand même des voix s'élever dans l'espace. Ouvrant les yeux, l'argenté vit les Turks s'approcher de lui. Il y avait la blonde et le rouquin. Les poignes furent dures et violentes. Le corps de l'argenté était déjà couvert de blessures dont certaines profondes. Il ne put contenir ses gémissements de douleur. Malgré ses protestations, les Turks firent les sourds et emmenèrent l'Incarné. Où était Loz? Kadaj avait été tué par son traître de frère et il le savait! Rien qu'en y pensant, la colère l'envahit et ce fut cette colère qu'il déchaîna pour se dégager des poignes oppressantes de ses ennemis. Mais pouvait-il prévoir ce qui arriverait à son dos? Quelque chose de dur mais flexible et assez souple le frappa sans remord, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il venait de sentir sa peau se faire lacérer littéralement. Le sang... Yazoo sentit le sang dégouliner sur son dos...

-Voilà ce qui arrive aux esclaves qui veulent s'enfuir Yazoo. Tu es mon esclave, déclara la voix mielleuse de Rufus qui affichait un sourire aux lèvres.

Il mit du temps à se remettre du coup, mais n'abandonnera pas sa liberté aussi facilement. Fixant le président d'un air assassin, les deux comparses Reno et Rude reprirent le dessus contre l'Incarné qui se re débattu encore et encore, ne voulant finir réduit à l'état d'animal de compagnie. Jamais! On lui passa les chaînes sur les poignets, mais même pour ce genre de chose, il fallait l'obliger à capituler. Et quelques fois, c'était le fouet qui lui fit entendre raison. Chaque coup, était une douleur incomparable. Minerva son dos coulait le sang à flot!

-Tu en veux plus ou tu vas m'obéir? demanda Rufus

Tremblant, celui-ci se rendit compte que batailler ne servirait à rien, mise à part à être encore plus faible qu'il ne l'ai déjà... maudissant Rufus, il lui déclara; "Peut-être que je serais obligé de te suivre..., mais jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, je deviendrai ton esclave... compte là-dessus!"

Les turks l'emmenèrent à travers les gravats et les bâtiments écroulés pour arriver près d'un hélicoptère. Obligé à monter, le jeune homme fut rattaché à des renforcements afin de l'empêcher de faire quelconque chose douteuse. Près de lui, Rufus venait d'entraver sa nuque et le tira vers lui afin de pouvoir toucher sa chevelure d'argent. La colère monta en Yazoo qui s'échappa du toucher. Surtout pas ses cheveux. Qui oserait les lui toucher sans recevoir une quelconque menace de la part de leur propriétaire? Mais l'avertissement lui mérita une gifle d'un revers de main. Il allait l'éduquer. Et avec la meilleure des façons. Ce morveux sera son esclave. Le président le jura. Tout esclave était marqué n'est-ce pas? Sortant une petite lame d'un fourreau qu'il tenait secret dans sa poche, le jeune blond prit la mâchoire de l'argenté fermement, tout en examinant ses joues lisses et frêles. Choisissant la gauche, il envoya le jeune homme contre une paroi de l'appareil, joue droite à même le fer froid, et entama celle de gauche avec profondeur et agressivité.

Gémissant de douleur, il voulut se dégager de l'emprise qu'avait Rufus, mais le fouet n'était pas loin... Sa séance prit fin, la joue marquée d'une croix aux bouts arrondis.

Qu'il était beau de le voir marqué... Cet Incarné allait être son objet de désir. Son objet qui dépendra de lui, soumis, et obéissant. Healing Lodge était à deux heures d'ici par voie aérienne. Durant ce temps, le président espère éduquer Yazoo au minimum. Trop sauvage à son goût... frappant l'arrière de sa tête, il regarda l'argenté sombrer dans une inconscience violente. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en manipulant le jeune homme selon ses désirs. Ôtant ses vêtements, lui ferrant les chevilles, Rufus admirait un corps frêle couvert de meurtrissures. Quelle beauté. Une perle rare... une pièce unique! Regardant une partie précise, son cœur se mit à s'emballer. Ce sera pour plus tard... beaucoup plus tard...

-Patience mon esclave... tu vas apprécier... mais avant, tu vas devoir être docile... murmura-t-il

Puis il se rassit sur la banquette et attendit la fin du voyage.

Secoué, le jeune homme se réveilla douloureusement libérant des gémissements. Que sa tête lui faisait mal... deux poignes le prirent par les bras et le forcèrent à se relever. Hurlant de le lâcher, l'argenté se prit un coup dans son estomac et les turks l'emmenèrent à Healing Lodge. Ce fut là-bas, le début de la liberté de l'argenté. Mais pas encore... pas encore! Il se débattu encore malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait rapidement. On prit la chaîne qui entourait sa nuque afin de le tenir docile. Serrant des dents par la douleur, le jeune homme du abdiquer, à cause de la fatigue. En y entrant, il fut éjecté au sol, laissant échapper des plaintes de douleur, puis fut seul avec Rufus. Se rendant compte du peu de vêtement qu'il portait, Yazoo se recroquevilla sur lui-même ne voulant montrer ses parties trop intime. Cependant, Rufus le leva de force par les cheveux, ce qui arracha de nouvelles plaintes au jeune homme. L'obligeant à le regarder en face, les yeux verts glacés, fixèrent l'océan de violence qui voguait à travers les vagues du président.

-Trop sauvage à mon goût... mais je possède des techniques particulières contre les sauvages.

Puis, Rufus l'entraîna dans un local humide, sans fenêtres, murs fermés avec une seule porte. Le Président y enferma Yazoo à double tours. Et maintenant, attendre... attendre une semaine de le réduire psychologiquement. Et recommencer ce cycle jusqu'à ce que ce misérable pourceau apprenne à obéir.

Frappant contre les murs, il voulait sortir! Sortir être libre! Kadaj aurait voulu qu'il soit libre. Il allait devoir maintenant vivre seul. Seul sans ses frères... Mais jamais ne salira leurs mémoires en devenant le chien du Président! Frappant encore de toutes ses forces, rien. C'était bien verrouillé... Son état de claustrophobie se réveilla mais tenta de se contenir. Pour eux. Ses défunts frères... Kadaj... Tué par la main de son Grand Frère, et Loz... par la Shinra... cette saleté de bombe à retardement...! La haine l'emporta et Yazoo frappa de son poing la porte qui fit un bruit sonore. Haletant, le sang ayant arrêté de couler, avait séché sur ses cheveux, sur son dos et avait continué à couler jusqu'à ses reins. Il se sentait répugnant. Souillé. Même sa joue endommagée avait cessé de couler. Le jeune s'éloigna de la porte et prit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de se calmer et de pouvoir laisser passer sa claustrophobie... Rufus... quel monstre... ça y est... la claustrophobie prenait le dessus... la peur l'envahit! Il détestait être enfermé! Yazoo courut vers la porte et y frappa de ses dernières forces. Durant toutes ces années, les scientifiques l'avaient enfermé dans une cuve à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. La mako devenait désagréable. Frappant sur la porte, de ses poings, il hurla de le laisser sortir et qu'il manquait d'air. Minerva... qu'on le laisse sortir! Par pitié!

La porte se déverrouilla, mais ce fut un pied qui l'expulsa de l'autre côté de la salle. Les hurlements plaintifs du jeune homme ne firent aucun effet à son agresseur. L'argenté se tenait le ventre. Là où l'impact avait été le plus violent. Une poigne ferme lui prit les cheveux, le forçant à lever la tête. Mais ce n'est pas vrai! C'était le Turk roux! Yazoo ordonna à son geôlier de le lâcher immédiatement, mais malheureusement, le Turk ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Lâchant les cheveux argenté du jeune homme, le rouquin posa son pied sur le visage meurtri de sa victime et l'obligea à rester ainsi, sa joue droite frottant le sol et sa joue gauche servit d'appui pour son pied. Ce sale type allait y goûter longtemps ! Ce n'était que le début de sa nouvelle vie. Rien qu'à entendre les gémissements de douleurs qui s'échappaient des lèvres de l'expérience, cela encourageait le jeune Turk à continuer. Mais malheureusement au grand damne de celui-ci, son chef, Tseng, lui demanda de sortir. D'une moue, il délaissa la joue qui portait son empreinte de chaussure et partit, verrouillant la sortie.

Yazoo se sentait déboussolé. Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer où il était ! Que sa joue lui faisait mal... ! Tremblant, il s'installa au plus profond de la pièce et pria pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveille aux côté de ses frères et qu'ils revivent tranquillement leur vie dans la Cité des Anciens... il ne pouvait que rêver... Un cauchemar… Un simple cauchemar ! Les larmes commençaient à perler sur son visage déjà amoché en une journée et geignit de douleur quand les perles salées vinrent sur sa blessure. Avoir mal comme ça... ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve... non c'était une réalité ! Il était bel et bien seul dans une pièce fermé aux quatre murs, ses frères lui ont été arraché, il va être... surtout pas ! Jamais il ne deviendra l'esclave de Rufus ! Jamais ! Peut-être se retrouvait-il dans un lieu empli de bourreaux, mais jamais il ne deviendra un objet de désir pour le Président... il allait se battre. Il allait se battre. Pour ses frères !

Le jour passa ainsi que le jour suivant, où Yazoo bataillait pour être libre. Chaque tentative de rébellion, les coups venaient sur la peau maintenant meurtri du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'après une semaine sans résultat, car l'argenté était bien décidé à être un homme libre, que Rufus prit la décision de le laisser étouffer dans sa cellule afin de voir où il tiendrait. Les hommes coriaces... Rufus aimait les écraser afin de devenir l'être supérieur et supérieur à tout le monde comme le devait la Compagnie Shinra depuis plus de quarante ans. Cette transmission de pouvoir se transmet de Père en Fils. Et le jeune Président allait le faire comprendre à son futur objet. Ce jeune ressemblait à toutes ces âmes que son père a écrasé sus son pouvoir. Ça en sera facile. Les jours qui suivirent, l'argenté subissait le calvaire du « dressage », entre les ordres et les coups qu'il recevait. Sans boire, ni manger, sauf à quelques exceptions. Au fil de la semaine, son corps se couvrit de poussière et ses cheveux perdirent de leur luisance. Yazoo n'en pouvait plus... Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé, d'être battu sans raison... Il connaissait tout ça ! Les scientifiques lui ont fait la misère avec leur mode de pratique... Mais ce qui le marqua, ce fut qu'après les passages à tabac, les gestes de Rufus devenaient incroyablement doux et chaleureux. Ce qui l'effraya. Le jeune homme ne pouvait éviter les gestes tortueux du Président. Parfois la torture pouvait être douloureuse rien qu'avec des gestes doux. Ses mains sur ses joues meurtries... un murmure à l'oreille souvent. Les larmes coulaient souvent mais cela faisait doucement rire le jeune Président. Ce qui faisait redoubler les pleurs.

Peu à peu, son corps perdait de sa souplesse extraordinaire. Yazoo ce rendit compte qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Parfois, c'était dur pour lui de se lever. Ses jambes avaient bien soufferts. Elles aussi avaient été malmenées. Les innombrables coups de couteau qui éraflait sa peau devenaient des cicatrices. Mais sa gorge. Surtout sa gorge... Et pas de manière douce... son collier de fer en jouait un rôle. Mais aussi ses cordes vocales lui faisaient souffrir le martyr parce qu'il hurlait. Ce n'était que le début de ce qu'il allait subir. Il ne buvait qu'à très rare occasion. Parfois la nuit, ce n'était pas un repos mais évanouissement où une perte de conscience qui l'accompagnait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de repos. Le contour de ses yeux était maintenant noir. Preuve de sa maigreur et de son manque de sommeil. La semaine suivante, son cœur lui hurla de s'enfuir encore une fois. Mais on le rattrapa facilement avec un Rufus qui en rit en voyant le résultat de sa mise en œuvre. Un corps beau et fragile qui n'attendait plus que lui pour le marquer sien à jamais. Il n'avait pas été compliqué de le retrouver. Il avait peut-être réussit à courir longtemps et était arrivé à la grande porte. C'est là qu'Elena le rattrapa et le menaça de tirer si un quelconque pas se faisait. Honnêtement, Yazoo aurait voulu mourir pour échapper à sa torture ! Parce qu'il en était fatigué ! Fatigué d'être battu ! Parce qu'il voulait vraiment être libre ! La mort sera sa délivrance... une délivrance qui lui était privée depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines ! Trois semaines de supplice! Le calvaire d'être réduit à un être inférieur, à l'état d'un objet, de quelqu'un qui est manipulé comme une bête ! Puis, on le tira en arrière. Le jeune homme s'effondra à genoux dans une nouvelle plainte de douleurs et versa des larmes. Rufus était devant lui... le fouet en main ! Un rictus se dessina sur son visage ce qui effraya l'argenté qui recula.

-Mon pauvre Esclave... ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ? Tant que tu porteras tes chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles tu seras toujours à moi. Rien ne te délivreras, tu es seul et sans amis. Tu n'es rien finalement. Juste une plaie pour la planète. Tu es né comme une erreur. Remercie-moi, de te donner une utilité dans le monde. Remercie-moi en devenant mon animal. Tu n'en seras que plus récompensé !

Rufus leva son fouet sur la dernière phrase et l'abattu sur les bras de l'argenté qui hurla une fois de plus. Elena l'obligea à incliner sa tête d'argent au sol, front en premier. Rufus en fut satisfait et lui prit doucement ma mâchoire et le fixer de ses yeux doucereux. Il lui murmura que lorsqu'il sera bien éduqué, ce sera un geste facile à refaire après. Ensuite, il ordonna à la Turk blonde de l'emmener non pas dans le local, mais _dedans_. La peur saisit le jeune homme qui dû suivre la Turk. Après ce qui fut une éternité à Yazoo, Elena se stoppa et sortit le cauchemar de sa vie : la seringue. Tremblant de peur la jeune homme recula mais la jeune femme fut plus prompt que lui en le collant au mur, et déversa dans sa nuque le liquide douteux. L'argenté se débattu et commença à avoir les paupières lourdes. Vraiment très lourdes. Sa respiration se fit moins bruyante et en même temps, elle devint plus profonde. Le sommeil sans rêve l'accueilli alors qu'il sentit qu'on le porta avec facilité telle une poupée de chiffon. Il dormait paisiblement semblerait-il. Tout ce qu'il ignorait, c'était l'endroit où il allait vivre les derniers instants de sa vie de jeune homme. Car après, il ne sera plus.

La blonde, reprit sa route, le jeune homme dans ses bras. Une poignée en forme circulaire gisait au sol. Elle s'agenouilla la souleva et posa sans douceur l'argenté à l'intérieur avant de refermer l'ouverture, et attendre que le temps passe.

Il passa effectivement. Yazoo avait paniqué dans cette espace au quatre murs qui touchait sa peau. Il n'avait plus le choix... il était désormais sous l'emprise de Rufus... les larmes de honte coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'avouait vaincu d'avoir échoué à se battre. Il allait être réduit c'était inévitable maintenant. Les souvenirs passez avec ses frères lui revinrent en tête alors que ses larmes redoublèrent. Il ne voyait rien et personne ne le voyait dans sa petite « tombe ». Comment ne pas oublier ce que Kadaj, Loz et lui-même avait fait pour s'en sortir et se reconstruire du mieux qu'il pouvait ? Tout ce temps qui part en fumée à cause du Président. Il aurait voulu être en colère et se dire qu'il pourrait encore se battre. Mais maintenant c'est fini... il avait changé il le sens... et pas que physiquement. De nouveau les larmes coulèrent. On avait réussi à le briser, à le couper du monde extérieur... Mais la perte de ses frères en était aussi pour quelque chose. Pas un temps de répit, qu'on le brisait psychiquement et physiquement. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de volonté de résister. Parce-que son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe de souffrance et le restera. Il demanda dans ses pleurs, le pardon de ses frères, parce que la honte le saisissait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez puissant pour se battre et montrer à Rufus qu'il pouvait se battre encore longtemps. Montrer qu'il avait un avenir à créer, qu'il était libre aussi. Le jeune homme demanda le pardon de les avoir abandonnés et n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse. Il avait effectivement la promesse de ne jamais laisser Rufus le réduire. Et en fait, il avait finalement réussit. Cette promesse n'est plus rien pour lui et maintenant ses pleures lui firent mal. La culpabilité le rongea ce qui fit que le torturer encore plus. En lui il savait que c'était fini pour sa liberté. Que jamais plus, il ne vivrait pareil. Mais en avait-il vraiment l'envie ? Qui le voudrait ? Tout se mélangea. La culpabilité, le doute, la colère, son cœur en subissait un choc. Ainsi que sa conscience. Psychologiquement, il ne tenait plus du tout, ses barrières ont été détruite. Il ne tiendra plus. Il attendra qu'on lui ouvre, et déposera les armes devant Rufus. C'est fini. Trois semaines de bataille, et ses tentatives échouent. Comme il avait honte. Honte de ne plus pouvoir lutter pour la liberté. Mais après tout, qu'avait-il sans ses frères ? Rien. Sans ses frères, rien ne pouvait lui convenir. Parce qu'il sera à jamais seul à l'avenir. Fermant les yeux il se souvint des derniers moments de son ancienne vie avant de devenir ce qu'il ne pensait pas être. Les voix de Kadaj et Loz lui manquaient affreusement. Pourrait-il supporter leur absence ? A vrai dire il l'ignorait. Kadaj... c'était un petit garçon espiègle et joueur à ses heures perdu. Loz, était un grand sentimental qui pouvait devenir un vrai ours en peluche vivant quand il le voulait. Lui, c'était l'aîné. Il se souvint du visage de Kadaj quand il était né. Tout mignon, les pommettes joufflues, son corps pâteux, une légère touffe d'argent sur sa tête. S'en souvenir le faisait pleurer. Pleurer parce que plus jamais il ne pourra le toucher fraternellement et ne pourra plus l'entendre rire, pleurer, se mettre en colère, s'entraîner avec lui. Plus rien. Loz, était né un an après Yazoo. Et dire qu'à cinq ans, il était maigre à peine du muscle. Sa tête déjà méché avec des favorites. Maintenant, le voir aussi musclé, montrait que le corps pouvait changer. Yazoo ne pourra plus l'entendre pleurer, s'entraîner avec lui, rire, voir son sourire et se moquer de lui. Jamais plus. D'un murmure, il demanda leur pardon.

Les jours suivirent, ainsi que la semaine, sans que Yazoo ne soit délivré de sa séquestration. Ce fut quand le mois se termina, que le jeune Président su, que l'heure de Yazoo était venu pour voir si oui ou non, il était suffisamment réduit. Quand Reno le sortit de sa « tombe » il se tenait docile, le regard soumis car l'argenté avait perdu la partie. Le rouquin tira une bouffer de cigarette devant lui, ce qui fit tousser le jeune homme qui en eu des petites larmes. Cette odeur était nauséabonde... mais il ne fit rien pour repousser son bourreau. L'argenté se laissa traîner jusqu'à au pied de Rufus qui l'attendait dans son bureau riche en meuble de luxe. Celui-ci se tenait debout, avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Avait-il réussit ? Si cela était vrai, cela en était réjouissant. Finalement, son objet avait fini par comprendre qui était son chef. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de lui avec beaucoup de plaisir, le désir de le détruire encore plus avec des travaux forcés jusqu'à ses derniers jours. Maintenant Rufus tenait la vie de l'argenté dans ses mains. Il suffirait qu'une faute soit faite où une rébellion, et la vie de son objet s'arrête. La loi du plus fort s'imposait maintenant. La perte de ses frères, les séquestrations, les passages à tabac, ses touchers tortueux, il a tout mis en œuvre pour le briser et le rendre docile, soumis, réduit à l'état d'objet. Quand il le vit approcher, il vit se regard tant attendu se montrer. Un regard absent de fierté. Aucune arrogance. Son caractère sûr de lui avait disparu. S'il osait, Rufus le battrait encore. Mais patience... il devait déjà être sûr que son objet avait compris. Compris qui faisait la loi.

Il ordonna donc d'une voix presque suave et désireuse, que le jeune homme se prosterne devant lui.

Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il avait tout perdu. Ses frères, sa volonté de se battre, sa fierté, sa liberté. Rufus a été le plus fort durant le mois dernier. Un mois pour le réduire... il s'était battu un mois. Mais maintenant, tout est fini. Il aurait voulu verser des larmes encore une fois. Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Parce qu'elles ont déjà coulé. Maintenant, il était un esclave... Il pose un genou au sol et incline sa tête avec respect le regard honteux d'avoir perdu. Rien qu'à le voir s'agenouiller avec du respect, le Président voulant en rire. Rire de sa victoire contre cet argenté qui finalement s'avouait vaincu. Le blond se mit à sa hauteur et le scruta de ses yeux glacés. D'une main doucereuse, il lui lissa la joue gauche qui portait les marques et les traces d'infections. Pour sûr qu'il en restera une cicatrice.

Peu importe maintenant s'il se faisait toucher. Il n'était plus rien. Le regard de son _maître _était maintenant le regard d'une personne bienveillante. Ce qui l'effraya encore plus, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait changer en quelques secondes. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons qu'il le fit tremblait. Ce qui lui mérita une gifle phénoménale. Mais après tout... Ne devait-il pas être soumis à la volonté de son _maître _? Il se la reçut sans émettre un bruit.

-J'ai une place spéciale pour toi. Mais pas ici. On quitte Healing Lodge définitivement. J'espère que tu ne tenteras rien... parce que tu es à moi et ça à jamais. Compris Esclave ?

Il hocha la tête. Ce qui lui valut une autre gifle. Ce n'était pas de cette manière-là que Rufus voulait que son objet parle. Il parla. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait le mot décisif pour le qualifier d'être supérieur. Peut-être n'avait-il pas les idées claires. Une autre gifle s'abattu. Le mot tardait à sortir mais il sortit.

-Répète le, fit sèchement le Président

-... Maître..., murmura l'argenté plus fort.

Rufus devint plus doux. Son objet était prêt. Tseng frappa à la porte et entra sous l'autorisation du blond.

-Monsieur nous allons quitter Healing Lodge dans très peu de temps, annonça-t-il

-Très bien, jubila Rufus en prenant la chaîne du collier dans son objet dans les mains.

Puis le Turk partit. Le Président obligea son esclave à se relever en tirant sur le collier de fer. Yazoo le suivit, ses larmes revinrent mais nulles ne coulaient. Il ne préférait pas savoir où ils allaient. L'argenté ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Quand il sortit du logement, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il en grelotta de froid. Vêtu comme il était, ce n'était vraiment pas le temps idéal. Mais ne prononça mot. Rufus gardait un œil sur lui et si le jeune homme faisait le moindre faux pas à l'avenir... on tira sur sa nuque et il avança. Un hélicoptère était là. D'après ses souvenirs, Le paysage était tout aussi verdoyant que rocheux. Une cascade coulait non loin le bruit de la chute d'eau se faisait entendre. Le chant des oiseaux... qu'il aimait leur mélodie... on tira encore. Il franchit la portière et n'entendit maintenant que le bruit assourdissant de l'hélice. Puis, l'appareil décolla et se fut le début de la fin. Pour la première fois, Yazoo se rendit compte qu'à côté, les scientifiques étaient plus doux. Ce qui le désola encore plus, c'est que sa Mère ne l'avait pas aidé. Comme si en fait elle... en avait rien à faire… ? Alors même Jenova était de l'avis de Rufus ? Se recroquevillant sur lui-même de nouveaux les larmes coulèrent dans un pleur silencieux.

Elle avait été prévenue que le Président partirait. Mais aussi vite ? Ça, elle n'avait pas été tenue informée. Le temps où les mafieux se retrouvaient pour parler d'informations avait disparu. Seule ses deux meilleures amies étaient encore en vie. Quand ils virent l'appareil décoller, le chef de cette tribu regarda ses deux amies.

-Il est partit plus tôt, dit-elle d'une voix ressemblant à celle d'un général

-Il semblerait qu'ils étaient pressés de partir, fit son acolyte.

-C'est louche, rajouta une autre.

Balayant sa longue crinière de feu de son visage, une paire d'yeux fendus s'ouvrit. Regardant ses deux amies, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Que tu ressembles à ton frère, fit une de ses amies

-Il aurait dû vivre. Strife aura bientôt une conversation avec moi. Les filles ! Quelque chose me dis que cet hélicoptère portait autre chose.

Et le trio se hâta de partir sans tarder, afin de suivre l'appareil de la Shinra.


	2. Chapter 2

AVERTISSEMENT : Ce fic parle d'un sujet vraiment choquant. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Ce n'est pas un M pour rien. Plusieurs sujets choquants au cours de l'histoire. Je vous préviendrai des passages.

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un chapitre racontant la suite de ce que va subir notre argenté.

Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, je suis désolée si c'est un sujet vraiment difficile à digérer. Sincèrement. Malgré cela, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira et que vous la suivrez jusqu'à la fin.

Merci à Surikath qui continue à suivre ce fic malgré la difficulté du texte. Je te remercie et j'espère que cette suite te sera moins difficile.

Merci Luna de suivre mon fic et la suite de « Beauté Sauvage » arrive pas de Panique !

Shayor t'es sérieuse ? xD franchement ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et j'attends ton commentaire ma belle ! Et t'inquiète pas, Rufus fera pire x)

Ch007 je suis surprise qu'elle te plaise ^^ Mais au moins c'est le plus important ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre II

Calvaire

Regardant le sol, il fut obligé à s'asseoir par terre. C'était tout gris tout triste... c'est ce qui le caractérisait en quelque sorte. Parce que l'argenté était malheureux de sa situation. Ses fers commençaient à perdre de leur poids. Preuve qu'il s'habituait à sa situation actuelle. Au début, le jeune homme ne pouvait porter ses mains, trop affaibli par les évènements. Mais après un mois de captivité, cela ne devenait maintenant qu'habituelle. Cependant, Yazoo refusait de s'y habituer, sachant que Rufus allait en profiter pour en faire plus. Cette habitude l'effraya au point que cela attira le regard glacé de son maître, qui eut un rictus moqueur. Le jeune homme détourna le regard qu'il voulut soumis. Cela sembla satisfaire à moitié le President qui lui ordonna de venir. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher, avant de se retrouver la tête sur les genoux du blond dans un mouvement brutal. Pas préparé à cela, Yazoo regarda le President incrédule.

-Restes y, ordonna sèchement Rufus

-Oui Maître..., murmura-t-il apeuré

Cela parut le satisfaire. Sa chevelure fut touché sans douceur par le blond. Ce qui fit grimacer Yazoo qui s'efforça de se retenir de s'échapper de sa prise. Rufus semblait être serein, mais les contacts en étaient toujours violents. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le jeune homme tenta de se décontracter et de se dire que ça allait bientôt finir. Minerva, ça en devenait effrayant à chaque seconde passée sur ses genoux...

Il semblerait que son objet est compris quelque chose... enfin, cela lui prouva qu'il a réussi à le rendre aussi docile qu'un chat domestique. Il voulut en rire! Caresser sa chevelure poisseuse et poussiéreuse... cela ne ressemblait pas à son esclave de ne pas être soigneux. Mais, Rufus arrangera cela. Après tout, ne devait-il pas avoir une espèce rare en voie d'extinction? Il tenait au fer, le dernier de l'espèce argentée. Il devait en prendre soin pour les expositions qu'il donnera. Une exposition privée bien évidemment. Seuls ses amis et ses complices bien sûr. Fidèles et près à cacher tous ses secrets. Le mauvais sourire s'étira de ses lèvres, alors que son objet, le regardait le regard soumis et respectueux, presque par vénération. Le forçant à en faire plus, l'argenté s'exécuta. Les complices du President seront épatés. Et peut-être même lui demanderont-ils de le lui prêter. Cela lui donna un sourire de Roi. Cette espèce unique, cette pièce unique, était la rareté des Hommes. Comme si, Rufus tenait captif un dieu à la beauté extrême. Et en même temps, cela le jalousait que cet espèce soit plus envoûtant que lui, Rufus Shinra. Le blond verrait son objet enfermé dans une cage durant les expositions. Et peut-être aussi pouvoir donner de l'affection aux hommes, telle la prostituée qui incarnait son corps frêle, souple et envoûtant. Sa longue chevelure le rendait beaucoup plus féminin également. Tant de qualités qui vont être exploitées... un sourire doux s'étira de ses lèvres, ce qui effraya le jeune homme. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer encore? Le maintien de sa tête se fit plus oppressante que jamais. Yazoo était contraint de suivre les mouvements de son maître. Lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de Rufus sur lui, l'argenté ne recula pas, paralysé par la main du blond.

-Il me tarde de te voir danser, chuchota-t-il

Incrédule, le jeune homme ne répondit rien, les paroles du President l'avaient laissé sans voix. Danser...? Il ne s'y connaissait pas... peut-être que c'était tant mieux... danser pour Rufus l'effrayait. Il avait peur.

-Je... ne sais pas danser, répondit-il la voix brisé par la crainte.

En guise de réponse, le Président le frappa à l'arrière de la nuque. Yazoo laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai autorisé à parler Esclave? demanda Rufus froid

-N...non Maître... pardonnez-moi...

Les larmes allaient sortir il le savait bien... mais pleurer pourquoi? Parce qu'on l'avait frappé ou bien sa réponse? Peut-être parce qu'il se sent trop misérable pour répondre de manière aussi soumise. En fait oui c'est ça... la colère et le mépris de lui-même, le torturait aussi douloureusement que le faisait Rufus. La colère parce qu'il haïssait Rufus et ses manière et le mépris pour lui-même, parce que Yazoo avait renoncé au combat et avait céder pour maintenant être l'esclave de Rufus. Ces deux sentiments se mélangeaient entre eux, créant un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'esprit déjà fragilisé de l'argenté. Si seulement, il pouvait ressentir la présence de ses frères... peut-être pourrait-il se sauver et revivre plus ou moins une vie correct, malgré ce qu'il a vécu pendant un mois... oui peut-être. Si seulement ils étaient là... un mot, un souffle, une sensation de leur présence... c'est ce qu'il voulait à l'instant précis.

L'hélicoptère s'éloignait trop vite! Grognant de frustration, la Chef du trio ralentit et stoppa ses amies. Celles-ci furent intriguées de cet arrêt. Leur amie à la chevelure de feu se tourna, arc en main.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? demanda l'un de ses comparses.

-Il va trop vite... et nous aurions à passer par la basse végétation ce qui nous auraient toutes mises à découvert, répondit la rouquine. Mais cela m'intrigue... pourquoi était-il pressé de partir?

-Tu connais la Shinra mieux que quiconque Karen. Tu crois qu'il veut garder quelque chose de caché? demanda l'autre.

-Ça ne m'étonnera pas. Plus particulièrement Shinra Junior qui nous a encore caché la vérité sur les Incarnés.

Ses amies et elle avaient traversé la moitié du globe pour trouver l'identité de leurs ennemis. Habitudes de mafia de connaître leurs ennemis. Et comme le trio est le dernier représentant de la mafia sur Gaia, leurs agissements étaient discrets et passaient inaperçu. Les découvertes sur les argentés n'étaient pas glorieuses. Encore une fois, ils étaient tous les trois des sujets d'expérimentations. Rufus leur avaient encore une fois caché quelque chose et Cloud avait agi aussi sottement qu'un bourrin. Rien qu'à y penser, la jeune femme en eu mal au cœur. Parce que Cloud avait la même erreur pour Sephiroth. Il n'a rien voulu savoir, et l'a tué sans réfléchir. Elle en remerciait pour une fois Jenova de l'avoir puni de cet affront grâce au Geostigmates. Voyant l'appareil s'éloigner, la jeune femme soupira de sa défaite.

-Partie remise Shinra... partie remise..., murmura-t-elle avant de déclarer tout haut, notre cible s'est enfuie! Mais avons-nous déjà renoncé à une cible? Jamais. Nous attendrons comme toujours le moment propice.

Puis, le trio partit pour une nouvelle terre Kalm. Vincent résidait à présent à Kalm pour se faire oublier quelque temps. Comme à son habitude. Mais la rouquine n'oubliait pas sa cible. Même si pour cela, elle attendrait longtemps. Agir dans la patience, était le maître mot pour l'assassinat. Comment avait-elle connue l'ex Turk ? Lors de la énième visite de la rouquine dans la grotte de sa mère. Elle aurait dût l'amené dans cette grotte... il serait encore en vie. Vincent l'avait regardé longuement avant de constater que Karen n'était pas sous l'emprise de Jenova comme Sephiroth. Les deux personnes ont parlé longuement. Puis, la jeune femme est partie sans mot. C'est après avoir franchi la cascade, qu'elle s'est retournée pour regarder Vincent : _« Victime de Hojo toi aussi... Maman t'aimera toujours »_ et la jeune femme prit son envol pour partir loin... pour ne pas être concernée par le combat. C'est égoïste n'est-ce pas ? Mais au fond... ne seriez-vous pas fatigué de tous ces affrontements ? De cette violence ? Certes de nombreuses choses sont en jeu. L'avenir de la planète principalement. Mais une mafieuse doit rester dans l'ombre. Se faire discrète.

A présent que le monde était sauvé, elle n'avait plus vraiment de but. Tout ce qui était trafic de drogue, d'armes, jeu d'argent, trafic d'organes, la contrefaçon, le racket... ce n'était pas son affaire. Ses contraintes : la criminalité et le meurtre. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas recherchée des autorités, elle restait potentiellement dangereuse surtout munie d'un arc. Elle peut passer de tueuse en série à chasseur de prime pour une organisation secrète d'un groupe armé de la Shinra par infiltration et la cybercriminalité à créer de faux fichiers d'identités. Ses deux amies étaient ses passes partout. Mieux vaut peu d'amis fidèles et complices que tout une bande qui vous laisseront tomber quand vous avez besoin d'eux. Un lien solide unissait les trois jeunes femmes. Tel trois sœurs qui se soutiennent les unes sur les autres.

Les voilà repartit pour rencontrer Vincent.

Ce paysage... Yazoo ne le connaissait pas. Sans doute une des nombreuses maisons qu'avait Rufus laissé en héritage par son père. C'était une grande bâtisse. La forme, les ornements de la maison, semblait être issue d'un âge ancien. Fait de pierre, avec des vitraux de couleurs à certains endroits semblait venir d'un âge inconnu de Yazoo. Et pourtant, au fond, il sentait que cet endroit l'appelait et lui demande d'entrer. Au-dessus de la porte principale, un blason représentant un cœur tranché par une sorte de lame était taillé dans la pierre. Ce qui ne le rassurait guère. Le Président tira sur la chaîne, obligeant le jeune homme à avancer. Il faisait encore jour mais le crépuscule tomberait d'ici les quelques heures restantes. En y entrant, tout était sombre et lugubre. Comme si personne n'y avait posé les pieds depuis deux ou trois siècles. Mais sans doute était-ce ce que l'on voulait croire. Parce qu'un des Turks avait disparu de la vue de l'argenté et la lumière vint tel un flash pour l'argenté. Le hall était d'une richesse incroyable. Tapis bordeaux, qui recouvrait les escaliers. Celui-ci menait vers trois ailes. L'aile gauche, en face et à droite. La plupart des murs étaient recouvert d'une peinture représentant des personnages vêtus richement de soie et de hauts de chausses qui valaient sans doute une valeur inestimable. Durant son avancée, l'argenté semblait égaré dans ce vaste espace. Rien qu'à marcher dans le couloir qui s'étendait à une perte de vue, le jeune homme eu une crainte. Comme si le couloir les engloutissait. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes qui semblaient interminable dans un silence brisé par les mouvements des chaînes aux chevilles de Yazoo. Après cette marche, le Président invita à ses hommes de le laisser avec son objet. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer encore une fois ? Les iris glacés de Rufus ne lui dirent rien qui vaille et une main doucereuse comme à son habitude vint lisser la joue du jeune argenté.

-Voilà mon premier ordre Esclave..., commença-t-il. Occupe-toi de mon bain

Serrant des dents, le jeune homme se sentit gêné de cet ordre... Minerva ça s'annonçait mal... au fond de lui, son cœur commença à devenir lourd et quelque chose le lui rongea. Mais aussitôt, une intensité se lit dans le regard du Président. Ce qui fit trembler de peur le jeune argenté qui n'osait rien faire. Erreur de sa part, le blond lui empoigna sa mâchoire avec violence, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de Yazoo. Le mépris vogua dans le regard de Rufus.

-Contrarierais-tu ton maître Esclave ? demanda le Président dangereusement doucereux.

-Je... n'oserais pas Maître..., murmura la victime apeurée.

-Je l'espère pour toi... fais ce que je te demande ! rétorqua le blond froid.

Rufus l'envoya au sol et entendit un gémissement plaintif de la part de son objet, qui se releva péniblement en s'approchant de la baignoire pour y activer l'eau à une température ambiante. Se tournant vers le Président, il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait bougé d'un poil. Peut-être que... Minerva pourquoi cela... ? S'approchant, il commença à lui ôter ses vêtements, le rouge aux joues provoqué par l'énorme gêne de devoir dévêtir quelqu'un. Mais il le fit. Parce qu'il était obligé. Parce qu'on l'obligeait. Après avoir assouvit le désir du Président, Yazoo dût lui passer l'éponge sur son dos, afin de le laver jusqu'à la partie intime qui fut la plus dur des tâches à accepter

Rufus avait bien fait de le choisir. Car son objet en avait le don. Chaque passage de ses mains sur sa peau nue, le faisait souffler de plaisir et le détendait. Et dire que cet argenté était pour lui... lui seul. Le blond se sentait tranquille. Tout était agréable. Soupirant d'aise, le Président en profita de longues minutes. L'eau fut à la bonne température. Tout était parfait.

La soirée se passa bien pour l'un mais pas du tout pour l'autre. Rufus avait donné du travail domestique au jeune homme qui devait nettoyer la chambre du Président. Yazoo nettoyait le sol à la manière « traditionnelle » un seau et une éponge. En soupirant, l'argenté était obligé de le faire sinon, il endurera quelque chose de vraiment pas gentil... en même temps que son nettoyage, Reno était venu et se moquait de lui du regard. Vous êtes sûr que c'est cet vermine qui l'a envoyé dire bonjour aux ziauziaux ? Qui avait un regard toujours moqueur ? Et bien le rouquin avait hâte de voir comme ça en ce moment même ! En entrant sur le sol humide, ses chaussures crasseuses marquèrent le sol et il fut semblant de renverser le seau d'eau juste pour son amusement. Le jeune homme le fixa interdit et bouche bée, le regard froid. Punaise... ce gamin était sérieux ? Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il semblerait que oui. Reprenant son travail, il grogna contre l'idiot du village, le crétin des Montagnes, l'emmerdeur de service et pour couronner le tout, il l'insulta d'usine à nicotine. Faussement vexé, le Turk prit le jeune homme par les cheveux pour l'entendre gémir. Qu'il était bon de l'entendre !

-Aller on s'excuse ! ordonna le rouquin

-Va te faire voir... ! hurla presque Yazoo

D'un haussement du sourcil de la part du Turk, sa poigne se força et le jeune argenté geignit de douleur en serrant des dents. Rufus était allé voir pourquoi un tel raffut avait connu le jour et vit Reno s'en prendre à son objet.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond.

-C'est le sale mioche ! Il ne faisait rien et je suis venu lui donner un coup de main pour lui apprendre, et il m'a ordonné d'aller me faire voir ! Mentit-il

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Rufus qui fixa son objet avec intensité. Cela effraya le jeune homme qui recula. Reno intervint le retenant de tous mouvements exposant son corps face au Président. Qu'allait-il se passer encore? Il vient de sortir une dague... que va-t-il se passer? La lame passa aussi vite qu'une flèche et trancher d'un coup vif le torse du jeune homme. Serrant des dents, les premières larmes se versèrent sur les joues de l'argenté. Il n'avait rien fait... rien fait du tout! Reno avait menti et Yazoo n'avait pas son mot à dire... pourquoi...? Le voilà en train de se faire taillader pour une cause injuste! Il se reçut une gifle de la part de Rufus qui le laissa dans son état. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, le blond lui prit sa mâchoire ancrant ses ongles assez prodondément. Se crispant, il dût affronter le froid de son regard toujours aussi effrayé, car il sut maintenant, que personne ne prendrait sa défense pour le sortir d'une situation, qu'il en soit coupable ou non. La prise qu'avait Rufus se serra, ce qui fit geindre de douleur le jeune homme sans défense. La glace de ses iris semblait être impossible à briser. Yazoo dût le prendre sur lui-même.

-Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas compris... nettoie moi ce bazar ou je te ferai travailler de nuit sans repos. Suis-je clair? ordonna Rufus d'une froideur incontestée.

Yazoo acquieça de la bonne manière et il fut isolé, sans Reno pour le nuire. Les larmes perlaient sur son visage encrassé par les séquestrations et doublèrent en nettoyant les lieux. Il avait faim, n'avait rien bu depuis qu'ils sont partit, se sentait sale... pourquoi tous ces malheurs sur lui?

En milieu de soirée, la pièce était aussi propre que le souhaitait Rufus. Quand il s'installa, Yazoo fut accompagné par Rude, un métis dépourvu de cheveux, dans un local qui allait devenir son logement. Le jeune homme eu droit à du pain et une écuelle d'eau. Au sol, l'argenté tenta de dormir malgré son esprit encore troublé et sa psychologie déjà faible au début et qui maintenant n'était plus rien. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et se fut après un long sanglot, que la fatigue arriva et qu'il dormit, les yeux mouillés


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de Ange Double. J'espère que vous apprécierez, malgré la difficulté à lire le texte.

AVERTISSEMENT : C'est le dernier chapitre où le sujet est abordé calmement. Les chapitre 4 et 5 seront les plus choquant. D'ici le temps de l'écrire, préparez vous au mieux. Je ne voudrais pas vous sensibiliser. Les passages vraiment choquants seront prévenus au début du passage.

Merci à Luna, Surikath, ShayorWhite, Hikaru, Chl007 et Louve Noire pour suivre cette histoire et m'encourager à écrire la suite.

Je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent vous ont fait de la peine.

Néanmoins j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous allez toute de même suivre les chapitres suivants.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre III

A Vie

Le soleil baignait son, visage encore endormi, d'une chaleureuse lumière abondante. L'aube s'était levée et les dernières traces de la nuit avaient disparu. Ouvrant les yeux, il aurait voulu partager ce bain de soleil avec ses frères et non enfermé comme un vulgaire animal dans un local, démuni de lit, juste une lucarne, où même les rayons du soleil devaient se battre contre les barreaux infernaux de la lucarne. La pièce sentait l'humidité et la pourriture et pour cause, un cadavre de rat était étendu au sol. Le jeune homme se redressa en vitesse. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur et Yazoo déglutit en voyant le wutaien, Tseng, s'approcher de lui en prenant le collier de l'argenté pour le faire sortir. Ce que fit le malheureux sans histoire en suivant docilement. Ils parcouraient de longs corridors dans un silence froid et hostile Malgré la luminosité incroyable des alentours, les murs accueillants, les tableaux qui fascinaient le jeune homme, il ignorait ce qui allait arriver. Mais quand on l'emmena dans une salle d'eau, il pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas la tournure. Et ne voulait rien savoir.

-Aujourd'hui Rufus reçoit quelqu'un. Tu as intérêt à être présentable ou sinon le Président te le fera regretter.

Ce fut avec la réponse de Yazoo que le Turks s'en alla. Mais pas avant d'avoir balancé aux pieds de l'argenté des vêtements sombre et étranges.

-Ce sera ta tenue l'Esclave, fit Tseng en s'éloignant le sourire peu rassurant au visage.

Quittant la salle d'eau, il laissa le jeune homme qui se mordait la lèvre suite à l'appellation. Il allait devoir se faire une raison pensa-t-il. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il se demandait ce qu'était cette tenue, mais s'occupa surtout de se laver, son corps et ainsi que ses cheveux. Qu'ils en avaient besoins... Par la Déesse... Sentir l'eau sur son corps ne pouvait que le détendre. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais c'était un sourire dépourvu de joie. La joie avait définitivement quitté son intérieur. Après tout, cela n'a plus d'importance. Ayant fini de se laver, le jeune homme regarda la tenue avec intrigue. Mais après tout, qu'était-il maintenant? Enfilant sa tenue, il put se voir dans un miroir placé à sa droite. Torse nu, il ressemblait à un danseur des pays chaud. Effectivement, une longue jupe faite en soie rubis, aux breloques d'or, entourait ses hanches, dont chaque mouvement émettait un petit bruit. Le tissu tombait gracieusement jusqu'à ses chevilles, une ouverture sur les côtés laissant voir ses fines jambes. Autours de ses bras, deux bracelets de soie enroulaient chaque bras, jusqu'à l'avant-bras. Il ne se reconnaissait plus... Et pourtant... C'était bien son visage, ses cheveux, ce corps... fermant les yeux, la honte reprit le dessus. Comme il avait honte d'être devenu un danseur... même plus que cela peut-être... secouant sa tête, il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Oh non... Reno. Celui-ci le dardait du regard en voyant la beauté exotique de l'argenté. Mais c'est qu'il est fait pour ce rôle n'empêche! Prenant le collier du futur danseur, il le conduisit au Président qui attendait que son objet fasse son apparition et qu'il puisse le contempler. Quand celui-ci vint, Rufus en eu un sourire satisfait. Tout était parfait. Son objet allait pouvoir remplir la tâche qui lui a été confiée. Une tâche qui lui sera propre et privé : la danse. Ce spécimen deviendra sa propriété privée dans le domaine de la danse. Il deviendra son danseur. S'approchant de son esclave, le blond lui prit la mâchoire en profitant du moment qu'il reste docile.

Yazoo ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler son instinct.

-Le parfait danseur... tu as de la chance, je t'ai trouvé un maître à danser, susurra-t-il

L'argenté répondit qu'il avait en effet de la chance, d'une voix docile et soumise. Il devait toujours être d'accord avec celui qui avait sa propriété. Ce fut la première chose qu'il comprit. La poigne cessa, pour que sa main soit guidée vers la commissure des lèvres pleines de son objet. C'était un désir qui grandissait en Rufus. Le désir de ne qu'un avec l'argenté pour le marquer à vie. Son désir ne faisait que croître et il voulut déjà toucher son danseur de manière plus intime. Malheureusement ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. En revanche, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Yazoo avait tenté de ne pas avoir peur durant ce contact complètement inconnu. Ses doigts qui se baladaient sur son visage pour profiter de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, cela l'avait effrayé. Effrayé parce-que jamais, le jeune homme n'avait eu de contacts aussi apeurant et en plus, la lueur de son maître avait changé. Passer de la lueur polaire à la lueur du désir de l'Homme de pouvoir se soulager avec l'instrument à porter de main. Mais que peut faire un esclave? Il ne peut rien dire, pour sa défense et est choisi comme le parfait bouc émissaire des humeurs de son maître... Sale vie... le contact fini au grand soulagement de Yazoo qui tenta de calmer son cœur après cet instant angoissant. Le jeune homme s'était tenu docile malgré le mal qui l'avait rongé et se demandait si un jour, Rufus passerait à l'acte s'il le désirait. Soudainement, on le fit sortir de ses pensées, en tirant son collier. Il suivit donc Rufus et Reno qui avait assisté à la scène avec beaucoup de délice... par la Déesse, quand ce cauchemar prendra-t-il fin... ? Ce n'était que le début mais, dans ce monde, où vous n'êtes rien qu'un objet privé, comment pouvez-vous défendre de vos intérêts? Yazoo ne connaissait rien à son environnement, où était-il géographiquement, et même à l'intérieur, même dans cette bâtisse qui devait datée, l'argenté ignorait tout.

Quand ils descendirent les escaliers, le grand hall de la veille accueillait vers la grande porte d'entrée. Un bruit assourdissant vint de dehors. D'un sourire, Rufus su que c'était pour lui et poussa l'argenté vers le bas de l'escalier pour ouvrir à leur hôte. C'est ce que fit Yazoo, pour tomber devant un grand svelte effrayant. Vêtu en costard, des mèches noires s'échappait de toute part de sa tête plus ou moins carré. Un sourire d'arrogance s'étira, alors qu'il daignait du regard le jeune homme. Le jeune homme recula de peur et son dos plaqua contre le torse de son maître qui l'obligea à avancer. Il fut contraint de regarder son maître à danser. Sera-t-il son maître à danser... ? Déglutissant, il dut affronter le regard ambre du svelte.

-Voilà ton maître à danser Esclave, déclara-t-il doucereux

-Alors c'est elle ta fameuse créature ? Quelle espèce ! fit le svelte.

-Tu verras quand les expositions auront lieu, je tiens à la rendre plus exotique que jamais, répondit Rufus.

Yazoo avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait arriver. Espèce ? Créature ? Exotique ? Minerva... de quoi parlaient-ils... ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils d'exposition... ? Le jeune en trembla et voulut se dégager de cette espace étroit entre lui et le nouvel arrivant. Mais Rufus le lui refusait... l'argenté devait se calmer... Se calmer... C'était la première chose... Une main lui prit sa mâchoire pour le regarder de près. Ces mains... ces mains sur lui... c'était différent des touchers de Rufus. Ce svelte avait les doigts crasseux... cela le répugnait tellement! Mais... Qui écouterait un esclave... ? Se mordant la lèvre, Yazoo tenta de se laisser aller mais n'y arrivait pas. Les yeux ambre de l'homme le fixait avec un désir caché... que l'argenté avait peur...

-Une belle créature en effet, dit-il dans un murmure, nos cours commencent.

Le svelte prit le collier de son « élève » et l'entraîna vers le haut de l'escalier et l'emmena dans une salle et lui enseigna les premières positions de danse. Le but de la danse, était d'exprimer quelque chose, comme par exemple raconter une histoire, exprimer des sentiments... c'était un art. Un art corporel. Un danseur doit plaire à son public. C'était là la devise d'un danseur. Ils avaient commencé par les pas faciles. Le svelte en était impressionné. Yazoo commençait à s'y faire de le côtoyer. Malgré que c'était difficile vu le comportement de son maître à danser, envers l'argenté, il le reconnaissait comme une connaissance de son entourage. Mais l'atmosphère qui se créait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même salle était emplie du désir du svelte. Après les cours, le jeune homme devait aller voir Rufus pour s'occuper de ses soins. L'argenté s'était habitué à l'atmosphère glacial de son maître. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était lorsque Yazoo devait toucher Rufus pour assouvir ses soins. Il se retrouvait dans une position douteuse, comme par exemple, allongé sur tout le long les poignets au-dessus de lui, leurs jambes bien soudées entre elles. La peur voguait dans le regard de Yazoo à ces moment-là. Parce qu'il pensait que Rufus allait le marquer pour sien à vie dans son antre et qu'il en garde un souvenir effroyable pour le restant de ses jours. Heureusement, il s'est toujours arrêté quand ça allait trop loin. Le jeune homme en restait souvent sous l'effet. Savoir que sa virginité était en péril à chaque instant, ne pouvait qu'être inquiétant. Mais après tout... Un esclave ne devait-il pas assouvir les désirs de son maître au point de vouloir... Se soulager un désir masculin comme on le ferait à une prostituée? Toute ces sombres pensées, les doutes et la peur l'envahissait quand il était seul dans sa cellule. Il en pleurait parce que ça le stressait toutes ces choses. Ses pleurs doublaient souvent quand il n'en pouvait plus. Et ce manège continuait au fil des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le parfait animal docile, qui obéit aux ordres qu'on lui donne. Plus les semaines avançaient, plus les cours de danse devenaient inutiles. Parce que Yazoo était devenu ce que Rufus voulait depuis. Un danseur, un esclave, dans le domaine privé. Le jeune homme était placé parmi l'esclave le plus exotique et le plus privé. Seul le maître à danser l'avait vu et l'avait reconnu en tant que tel pour le moment. Rufus gagnait en orgueil.

Un jour, Yazoo ignorait complètement ce qui s'était passé quand était allé à la bibliothèque de la bâtisse, il était dans une colère noire. Une profonde colère qui s'était abattu sur l'argenté.

Rufus espérait que son objet n'en sache rien! Ce visage lui était familier et maintenant il en la raison! Si ce morveux croyait qu'il en aurait le pouvoir, alors ça jamais! Il restera et sera toujours esclave malgré l'ascendance! Tenir le dernier de l'espèce argenté et en même temps tenir le dernier de la lignée, ne pouvaient qu'être alléchant...! Voilà bien une belle prise! Une prise qu'il conservera! Le blond avait ordonné à Tseng d'amener à lui le concerné. Ce après une dizaine de minutes que son objet entra, prit par les cheveux, alors qu'il ignorait pourquoi Rufus le fixait avec un air de mécontentement. Alors quand le Président donna congé au Turk, le jeune homme ne sentit vraiment pas rassuré de la situation. Le blond prit par les épaules l'argenté et le poussa violemment au mur, ne lui offrant aucun échappatoire. Une lueur d'angoisse se lisant dans cet étrange regard et Rufus incrusta ses ongles dans la peau de son captif. Il en grimaça de douleur. Une douleur incontestée le saisit et pourtant, Yazoo ne pouvait lui dire d'arrêter.

-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu seras toujours un esclave ? demanda le Président doucereux

-N...non Maître..., gémit l'argenté

-Et bien maintenant tu le sais, fit sèchement Rufus avant de le lâcher sans ménagement et de regarder la lueur émeraude de ses yeux étrange s'éteindre.

Rufus en ricana de moquerie, rien que pour encore plus rabaisser le danseur à son état d'esclave.

-Je me demande si de la Rivière de la Vie, Edward te voit et en a honte, ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner en tirant sur le collier de son objet.

Le jeune homme du suivre le Président par manque de s'étrangler avec son collier. Qui était Edward ? De quoi Rufus parlait-il ? Un ancien esclave ? Ou bien... qu'est-ce que Rufus a découvert ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait mis son maître dans une telle colère ? Malheureusement, il ne put aller en chercher plus, que le Président l'entraîna dans une grande salle qui devait être une salle royale. Un énorme lustre décorait le plafond de manière majestueuse. Une rangée de fenêtres donnait une vue de l'extérieur à la gauche, alors qu'à la droite, c'était un mur emplie de tapisserie qui renforçait cette atmosphère de richesse. Le sol couvert d'un grand tapis bordeaux s'étendait dans toute la salle. Une personne était là. C'était... Son maître à danser... qu'y avait-il encore ? La tournure de cette histoire prenait vraiment une tournure effrayante et angoissante. Comment peut-on s'en sortir ? Son maître à danser esquissa un sourire tout en le regardant ainsi que Rufus. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien. Rien à ce qui se passait.

-Comme tu me l'as demandé, je l'ai formé pour qu'il soit un parfait danseur et je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat, déclara-t-il.

-J'en jugerai par moi-même..., répliqua Rufus en regardant son objet.

Alors c'était cela... il allait devoir danser devant Rufus... mais après tout... durant deux mois, de cours, il devait faire ses preuves. Il se mit en position pour commencer et attendit, qu'on lui dise de commencer. Ce sera la dernière ligne droite, avant qu'il ne soit totalement esclave...

Un vrai village en effervescence la ville de Kalm dans les moments importants. Aujourd'hui, le marché était en solde. Les villageois s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans les achats. Des armes, des armures, des plats chauds, des produits frais... tout une farandole de nouveaux produits que ce soit exportés ou bien local. Comment retrouver un homme qui se la joue toujours discret dans une foule pareil ? La Chef du trio en grogna de frustration et du se rendre à l'évidence ce n'est pas gagné !

-Merde... c'est vraiment un bordel quand le marché s'y met..., grommela Karen.

-On a qu'à se séparer et ensuite on s'appelle si une de nous le vois, proposa une de ses amies.

-Attend... j'ai une autre idée, fit la rouquine

Elle prit son PHS, sachant pertinemment que Strife en avait donné un à Vincent après la défaite des Incarnés. Il est clair que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver le numéro de l'ancien Turk dans le registre des réseaux mondiaux de la W.R.O. Un jeu d'enfant quand on a pratiqué la cybercriminalité. En cinq minutes, elle réussit à infiltrer les réseaux et trouva le numéro de Valentine. En le composant, Karen fit signe à ses amies que l'opération s'était bien passée.

Le téléphone sonna mais il ne décrocha pas. A la fin de la sonnerie, un message s'afficha. L'homme soupira et se leva pour écouter le sujet. Karen ? C'est impossible... Comment pouvait-elle avoir son numéro en premier ? Serait-ce grâce à la cybercriminalité ? Mais Apparemment, Karen voulait lui parler. Ce qui n'était pas habituel. D'habitude, la rouquine était plus discrète. Après tout... n'était-elle pas une mafieuse? Prenant l'appareil, l'ancien Turk rappela la jeune felle qui répondit à l'appel.

-Karen? Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu appelles, déclara-t-il

-Non en effet. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te contacter par un réseau mondial. Rejoints nous à la place on doit parler affaire.

Puis, elle raccrocha. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal sa façon d'agir... Comme si elle recrutait pour faire un meurtre... C'est étrange, vraiment étrange. Vincent espérait que ce soit rien de grave. Prenant un nouveau verre de vin rouge, il partit pour aller voir la fille de son amour perdu, Lucrécia. Celle pour qui son cœur bat encore. Trop de remord encore. Il est désolé de ne pas avoir agi plus rapidement pour elle avant que ce salaud de Hojo mette la main sur elle et ne l'utilise pour sujet d'expérience... Il aurait dû agir... Il aurait dû... En son intérieur, Chaos lui faisait mal en lui rappelant ce qui c'était passer il y a trente années de cela. Quand il a reçu cette « chose » au fond de lui... la rage qu'il avait... la rage, la colère, le désir de vengeance étaient si grand ! Il en avait hurlé. Hurlé de colère contre Hojo.

-_Fini de te morfondre ? Ta fille t'attend. Ca me fera des vacances,_ grogna le démon au fond de lui

-Chaos... ce n'est pas MA fille. Mais celle de Lucrécia... Et si tu veux prendre des vacances, je t'invite à prendre le prochain bateau pour Costa del Sol et te bronzer au soleil.

Le démon ne lui répondit pas et lui lacéra le cœur tel un poignard qui le transperçait pour son plus grand plaisir de le voir souffrir. L'ancien Turk hoqueta de surprise et s'appuya contre un mur tentent d'ignorer la douleur. Son cœur le torturait... Chaos... par la Déesse que le brun aimerait qu'il arrête... ! Il sentit son esprit se faire empoigner, Chaos murmurant à son oreille des paroles vraiment peu rassurante avant de le lâcher et de se terrer dans son antre avec un rire démoniaque. Haletant, l'homme trembla de tous ses membres et tenta de se contenir. Karen avait besoin de lui... C'était sans doute important... Reprenant contenance, il partit de son logement et remarqua le noir de monde. Comment retrouver un trio de terroristes qui savent très bien se faire oublier, dans une foule pareille ? Avec un grand soupir, il se souvenu que Karen l'attendait sur la place. Y est-elle encore ? Peut-être. Allons-y... direction la Place de Kalm... malgré la foule...

La place... que c'était long pour y aller ! Les filles espéraient que Vincent les ai gentiment attendue. Mais elles ne virent personne. Auraient-elles manqué le rendez-vous ou bien l'ancien Turk avait-il des difficultés ? Honnêtement, comment ne pas en avoir avec toute cette foule ? Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre l'ancien Turk, il arriva. Quelque peu lassé de la foule, comme notre trio.

Voilà le groupe à Karen. Deux wutaiennes dont une vient du peuple de Yuffie et l'autre devait venir des villages du Sud. Chizuru et Vuong Chan. Chizuru était une femme aux traits de jeune fille. Des cheveux ébène longs, retenus en une queue de cheval, des yeux sombres. Son arme, c'était un arquebuse. Assez léger pour une femme de son gabarit. Vêtue de noir.

Vuong Chan, c'était une femme aux cheveux charbons incroyablement longs. Des yeux verts et elle avait un nunchaku en bois bleus décorés de runes d'or. Quand à Karen, c'était la copie parfaite de son frère. Excepté la couleur des cheveux. Le corps élancé et souple. Son arme, c'était l'arc. Elle en avait l'adresse et cela faisait d'elle le parfait assassin. La couleur de ses yeux révélait quelque chose de soucieux...

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda l'homme

-Je suis rarement soucieuse... j'ai pris le Président en chasse.

Il fallait s'y attendre... Karen voulait détruire la lignée des Shinra. Pour se venger de ce qu'ils ont fait d'eux. Il y a deux ans, Karen lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait une courte alliance avec Jenova pour tuer le Président Shinra de l'époque, le père de Rufus. Durant le massacre, la jeune femme avait en même temps délivré les membres d'AVALANCHE. Pourquoi une alliance avec la Calamité des Cieux? Cela reste un énorme mystère... sur ce sujet-là, Karen restait silencieuse. Mais tant que le père de Rufus est mort, cela convenait à l'immortel et à la rouquine il semblerait. Tel un père et une fille qui travaillent en coordination. Une complicité flottait dans l'air. Une complicité que Vincent croyait disparu de sa vie. La fille de Lucrecia est vraiment impressionnante... qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit sa fille... et non celle de Hojo. Rien qu'en pensant à cet homme, l'envie de prendre Cerberus et d'aller dans la tombe de ce scientifique afin de se déchaîner, le rongea. Son démon intérieur lui invita de continuer pour lui infliger la pire des souffrances pour le calmer. Vincent s'en rendu compte. Compte qu'il faisait une énorme erreur.

Karen avait bien remarqué que l'ancien Turk luttait contre quelque chose. Evidemment... quand vous avez une saloperie de démon en vous, c'est clair qu'il faut y aller molo malgré la haine qui ronge votre chair jusqu'aux os, en passant par le système nerveux. Vous imaginez le bordel que ça crée dans votre intérieur? Et bien c'est le même cas, mais doublé par deux. Se rappelant de leur mission, Karen appela Vincent pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Excuse-moi... c'est..., commença Vincent

-Chaos je sais. Bref, on a observé son hélico démarrer à toute vitesse. On s'est demandé pourquoi il a voulu filer aussi vite. Mais l'atmosphère était vraiment bizarre. Je n'en étais pas tranquille. Il nous cache encore quelque chose moi je te le dis, explique-t-elle

-Tu penses que c'est dangereux? dit-il soucieux.

Etant un Turk, il connaissait ce moment-là où vous êtes soucieux que quelque chose se trame. Peut-être demander à Reeve mais cela ne serait que trop indiscret. Au même titre, cela déplaisait Karen de ne pas la jouer discrète.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre Vincent honnêtement. C'était comme si la crainte et la peur se mélangeait pour créer une atmosphère de détresse. Nous sommes arrivées au moment du décollage. Nous n'avons rien vu, expliqua la chef mafieuse.

Une détresse qui flotte dans l'air n'est jamais bon. Vincent devenait de plus en plus soucieux. Quelque chose va bientôt arriver. Ou sinon, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien donner ce semblant de détresse? Les Incarnés sont morts, au grand damne de l'ancien Turk qui les considérait comme des victimes, donc innocentes. Croisant les bras, l'immortel réfléchissait. En fin de compte, il ne voyait rien. Lançant un regard à la fille de Lucrecia, un mince sourire s'étira.

-Demande à ta mère. Peut-être qu'elle saura, proposa-t-il

-Oui sans doute saura-t-elle. Dis... Quand est-ce que tu reviens la voir?

-Dans pas longtemps... maintenant que je sais où elle se trouve, je lui rends beaucoup visite.

-Pour t'excuser c'est ça? Vincent... tu dois tourner la page.

Tourner la page? A quoi bon... il ne pourra pas tourner la page... même si ça fait trente ans que le remord est présent, l'immortel était enchaîné au remord et à la désolation. Une désolation, qui ne pourra s'arracher. Chaos lui faisait mal. Son cœur en souffrait le martyr de jour en jour. Il fut pris de vertige, la nausée le saisit, une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppa. Chaos... s'amusait... son ricanement lui parvint aux oreilles et il dût se rendre à l'évidence, le démon se nourrissait de sa peine pour lui donner le vertige.

Le changement radical de Vincent, inquiéta la jeune femme qui fut prompt à le rattraper quand il perdit conscience. Bon sang... si ça continuait, Chaos le tuera! Comment enlever cette saleté de son corps ? Les trois femmes partirent de la ville, transportant le brun de manière discrète. Karen réfléchissait à sa mère. Lucrecia Crescent. Sans doute effectivement avait-elle la réponse à la question...

Avec un inconscient dans leur groupe, le trio était retardé et n'atteignirent qu'à la nuit tombée, les deux milles lieux entre Kalm et les plaines sauvages. Ce dans les bois, que les trois mafieuses se reposèrent, à l'abri des ennemis alentours. Ce soir-là, Vincent se réveilla, la migraine encore présente. Chaos... qu'avait-il...

-_Bien reposé Vincent...,_ ricana le démon

-Je ne suis pas... un souffre-douleur Chaos...

Au fond, il sentit l'entité le griffer profondément. Serrant des dents, il hoqueta de douleur.

-_Il arrive... l'heure approche... Ils se sont réveillés...,_ déclara-t-il avec un rire

Ne comprenant pas, l'ancien Turk fronça des sourcils. Qui s'est réveillé ? Qui va venir ? Une nouvelle menace ? Il voulut en demander plus à son locataire ce que cela voulait dire mais à nouveau une douleur le saisit et il re sombra dans l'inconscience, le rire de Chaos raisonnant dans ses oreilles.

(Music: BGM Ronfaure Final Fantasy XI)

Il dansait le regard soumis pour ce qu'il est, en dansant au fil de la musique qui avançait toujours en rythme devant Rufus qui savourait le spectacle en voyant le corps de son "animal" rien que pour lui, lui, qui est devenu son maître, et cet argenté qui est devenu son objet de désir, la longue chevelure de son objet se balancer dans tous les sens créant des rayons aux couleurs lumineuses. Ses poignets ainsi que sa nuque entravés par du fer ne pouvaient qu'accroître le symbole de puissance qu'avait Rufus sur lui. La souplesse de l'argenté donnait une impression à la danse. Yazoo racontait ce que la musique lui inspirait. Le mouvement de ses mains, le placement de ses pieds, la tenue de son corps... tout cela, Rufus regardait et dût se rendre à l'évidence, cet esclave est l'objet de l'excellence. Quel don Minerva lui a fait ? Un danseur parfait. Il sut que son « animal » était prêt pour la suite. À la fin de la musique, le jeune homme s'arrêta et vit son maître approcher. Celui-ci satisfait, prit la chaîne de l'argenté et l'entraîna dans la chambre du blond pour y faire quelque chose de douteux où Yazoo ne pourra y échapper: le Viol


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite du fic Ange Double qui j'espère plaira ^^

On commence à rentrer dans le choquant dès les premières lignes. Je suis vraiment désolée... j'ai été mais vraiment affreuse... je comprendrai si des parties sont trop lourdes à lire...

**Attention: Cette partie contiendra des scènes de viol, une utilisation de drogues et un langage vraiment vulgaire.**

**Warning: This part will include scene of rape, utilisation of drugs, and language must crude.**

Merci à Lunagarden, ShayorWhite, Surikath, Chl007 et Hikaru Valentine pour me soutenir dans cette fic qui est vraiment très lourdes :) merci à vous tous!

Afuri thanks for your reviews, and I hope, you'll like the next. That's chapter and the next chapter, will very offensive. I'm sorry if the first part about this chapter is shoking.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous

Good reading

Chapitre IV

Le Chant Funèbre du Cerbère

Torture en continue

Partie Première

(**Passage choquant, âme sensible s'abstenir!**

_**Extract very shocking, warning !**_**)**

C'était l'enfer... Il n'était plus qu'une coquille de violence... Obligé de dévêtir son maître pour assouvir ses désirs les plus forts... Les larmes commençaient à venir... Une gifle. Parce qu'il pleurait. Le voilà nu...

-Prend moi Esclave..., demanda Rufus

C'est ce qu'il fit. Mais sa tête fut poussée de force vers la virilité du président. Il dut le prendre par la bouche... Quelle humiliation... Minerva pourquoi? Quelque chose venais dans sa bouche... non… Pas ça... il cracha non pas une semence mais quelque chose de pire...! Devant lui... les larmes reprirent de plus belle et Yazoo fut forcé de fixer Rufus.

-Tu nettoieras ça hein...?

-Oui... je le ferai...

Une autre gifle. Ses deux joues étaient maintenant rosées par une marque. Le président l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos, c'est ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Oh non... une nouvelle tempête de violence vint... ça y est... Il se faisait de nouveau violer... son corps n'était plus rien... Brisé pour toujours... Versant silencieusement des larmes, l'argenté hurla de douleur sous la pénétration. Rufus entama des mouvements de vas et vient violent. Son corps déchiré, n'était plus rien... Il se retira de lui, le prit par les cheveux et l'envoya contre le mur où une plainte lui fut arracher. Les mains perverses de son maître parcouru son corps laiteux nu, pour profiter de sa douceur avant de le frapper sur toutes les parties de son corps. Les larmes étaient sa seule consolation. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le temps sembla être figé. Rufus devint soudainement doux et attentionné. Le ramenant au lit, la pénétration fut beaucoup douce et accueillante. Des gémissements vinrent à ses oreilles. Son esclave geignait de sa voix sensuelle et grave. Cela en était presque envoûtant. Après l'avoir bien dressé, l'argenté est devenu son objet de plaisir. Et cela, définitivement. Maintenant un an. Un an que cette espèce l'appartenait. Une bonne chose de faite. A présent que son objet avait compris qui commandait et à qui sa loyauté doit se tourner, le Président pouvait, à partir de maintenant, utiliser son objet en tant que moyen de paiement. Les mouvements de va et vient se firent vigoureusement avec une passion non dissimulée. Les gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'argenté, alors que les larmes coulaient. Des larmes de honte. Le sang coulait de son entrejambe, et son corps était parsemé de bleus. Sa voix était brisée après avoir tant hurlé. Un an... Un an qu'il avait mal... Qu'il était violé assez souvent. Malgré ses longues plaintes, personne ne semblait l'entendre. La honte était sur lui à chaque instant de pénétration. Yazoo aurait bien voulu se débattre, hurler à Rufus d'arrêter. Mais après un an à subir les atrocités, réduit à l'état de moins que rien... Comment se battre? Son Maître se déversa en lui, dans un râle de plaisir arrachant au passage une plainte de douleur à son objet. Une main désireuse lissa la joue marquée de l'argenté en murmurant que d'autres personnes devait se soulager et que lui, son objet, sera celle qui les soulagera. Rien qu'à l'entendre, Yazoo fut saisit par la peur. D'autre...? Cela voulait dire... écarquillant des yeux, l'argenté en vint à une funeste découverte. Il jouerait le rôle d'une prostituée... et Rufus en recevra les frais... Il voulut pleurer une fois de plus... cela fait un an déjà. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Seuls ses souvenirs avec ses frères et les moments avec Rufus lui restaient. Il n'y avait que ça... Seulement de la souffrance.

**(Fin du passage**

_**End of extract**_**)**

Le nom de sa Mère ne lui disait plus rien. Rien du tout! Il avait oublié. Par la Déesse... On ne peut tomber plus bas... regardant le blond, celui-ci semblait sourire, tout en caressant le derrière de l'argenté, profitant de sa peau. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son objet, dans un baiser doux et sensuel. Il continua enivré par les soupirs de "l'animal" et lui quémanda des baisers. Celui-ci dû obéir, et déposa ses lèvres pleines, sur la nuque de son Maître, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Ce petit manège dura une vingtaine de minutes, avant que Rufus ne s'endorme, ordonnant à l'argenté de rester allongé jusqu'à son réveil. Cette soirée avait un goût incroyablement salée... Son corps collé à celui de Rufus, le sommeil ne vint pas, tellement le jeune danseur était secoué par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut le lendemain, que le Président congédia son esclave, disant que les affaires avec la W.R.O devaient avoir lieu. Ce qui signifie en gros, que si par malheur, Yazoo pointe le bout de son nez en face de Reeve Tuesti, il n'hésitera pas à le lui faire regretter. Ce château, l'argenté le connaissait par cœur après l'avoir exploré de fond en comble et ainsi nettoyer quelques salles. Son endroit préféré lors des réunions de Rufus, c'était le grenier. Personne ne venait et là-bas, il s'était familiarisé avec une famille de souris. Au moins, les Turks se disent que ces bestioles n'ont aucun intérêt et qu'ils étaient bons à être exterminés. Mais le danseur voyait quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas. Tous les êtres vivants ont des sentiments. Il n'y a qu'à voir cette petite famille, les petits s'amusant entre eux, et les parents qui s'amusaient à grimper sur le jeune homme. Ce petit moment affectueux, avait un don pour faire sourire l'argenté. Cela se passait dans de très rares occasions. Mais qu'importe... Tant que Yazoo pouvait se détendre de cette manière, cela lui convenait. Le pelage des souris étaient vraiment très doux. Rien que les caressant de manière très douce, il profitait d'un contact différent. Le danseur restait là durant de nombreuses heures à jouer, et à rire de manière de silencieuse. Avec les animaux, tout lui paraissait différent. C'était un cadeau de la Déesse... Un rire triste sortit, alors qu'un des rongeurs montait sur son épaule gauche et le renifler de son petit museau. Cela le chatouillait et le rassurait en un sens parce que... Cette sensation qu'il croyait avoir oublié, venait de resurgir. Et jamais il n'avait droit à des touchers aussi gentils. Mais ce doux moment dû s'arrêter... de ses oreilles surdéveloppées, il entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui claquait. Monsieur Tuesti venait de partir... Il allait devoir retourner auprès de... Inspirant un bon coup, Yazoo déposa le rongeur près de sa famille et s'en alla, promettant de revenir à la prochaine occasion, comme d'habitude. Puis, il partit, le cœur lourd d'émotion de devoir quitter sa petite place paisible. Descendant les grands escaliers, de doux murmures provenant de nulle part vint. Il pût entendre murmures « quelle grâce », « tout comme l'était Edward » ces voix l'effrayait au début quand il les a entendu. Mais maintenant, c'était habituel et il continua de descendre les marches, une main sur la rampe, la tête inconsciemment haute, sa démarche assez lente, les bruits du fer brisait le silence. Le tapis bordeaux recouvrait les marches faites de feuilles d'or. Les couloirs majestueux, teintés d'un jaune d'or, des dalles noires et blanches recouvrant le sol marbré pour créer un damier. Les yeux émeraudes de l'argenté regardait cette endroit comme à son habitude. Malgré le fait qu'au début, il était émerveillé. Maintenant, tout était habituel pour lui. Après avoir descendu les marches, il tomba comme à son habitude, sur un énorme tableau, représentant un homme en position de garde, muni d'une capuche, d'un étrange habit et de son bras droit levée comme près pour le combat, une longue dague sortait de son poignet. Son beau visage, était caché par l'ombre de la capuche. Seuls de longues mèches tombant sur ses gracieuses épaules étaient visible. C'était une sorte de chasseur... un carquois munit de flèches était accroché à son dos relié par une ceinture de couleur terre. Il était vêtu de blanc. Un foulard rouge entourant sa taille. C'était un personnage à respecter. En bas du tableau était inscrit « De la Lame » le prénom ayant été mystérieusement effacée, le jeune homme voulait connaître cet homme. Mais il n'en chercha pas plus. Son Maître l'attendait. Reprenant sa route, son regard était baissé, vers le sol qu'il fixait en songeant. Cette bâtisse, Yazoo l'a connaissait par cœur.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de réunion, Rufus l'attendait comme à son habitude. Ce regard... Cela n'inspirait pas du tout l'argenté qui s'attendait au pire...

-Cette réunion m'a lassé... j'en suis à bout... fait moi changer les idées, déclara-t-il las

Le sous-entendu était clair. Les lèvres du danseur se posèrent sur celle du Président, offrant un baiser, qui fut prolongé de manière brutal. Allongeant son esclave sur la grande table, alla lui mordre la jugulaire, arrachant des plaintes de douleur à son captif. Serrant des dents, le jeune homme ferma les yeux s'attendant à ce que Rufus arrête. Sa langue passa alors sur la mâchoire de l'argenté, ses mains perverses se baladant dans ses cheveux. Tout son poids était sur Yazoo qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, étouffé par le manque d'air. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules avec autorité, obligeant l'argenté à rester allonger sur la table, fixant le bleu glacé de son Maître.

-Sais-tu que ta rareté est telle que de nombreuses personnes voudrait te voir? demanda le blond

Soudainement apeuré, le jeune homme secoua la tête en guise de négation, mais se reçut une gifle en guise de réponse.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de jamais me répondre ainsi?

-Pardonnez-moi Maître..., s'excusa Yazoo

Un autre soufflet arriva, avant que Rufus ne continue sur sa lancée. Yazoo dû l'écouter, la peur dans les yeux. Le lendemain soir, une soirée aura lieu en l'honneur de la mort de Sephiroth et la protection de Gaia. Et que Rufus aurait promis à certaines de ses connaissances, de leur montrer son objet précieux. C'est-à-dire, son esclave. Il devra danser, plaire et aussi... Les soulager. Comme il le fait pour son Maître. La peur fut bien visible dans les yeux de l'argenté. Ces gens le prendrai certainement pour une... prostituée... son cœur battait la chamade. Même pendant un an, jamais il n'avait vraiment été plongé dans la prostitution. Imaginer des corps étrangers en lui, des caresses diverses et perverses... Par la Déesse... La honte le couvrira encore plus! Acheter le corps de quelqu'un... Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Cette découverte lui faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Un doux baiser dans sa nuque ne fit qu'accentuer sa douleur psychique, le jeune homme du attendre que le Président arrête, le congédie, pour que l'argenté se laisse ainsi aller à ses pleurs et à sa douleur. Sa douleur maintenant vraiment trop grande pour être contenu. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Rien du tout! Son corps n'était plus rien! Plus rien! Les pleurs étaient silencieux. Rufus haïssait entendre les pleurs de quelqu'un. Surtout de son esclave... Si seulement, Kadaj et Loz étaient là! Pour la énième fois, il leur supplia le pardon de n'avoir jamais pût se battre et d'en finir là, réduit à l'état de pute! Tout devint flou et le jeune homme se força à se calmer pour aller passer un coup d'eau sur son visage déjà encrassé, quand soudainement, on lui prit son collier et son regard toisa alors directement des mèches rousses flamboyantes, typique de Reno?!

-Bon la petite Pute, commença-t-il, on danse la java ce soir!

**(Passage de viol attention**

_**extract of rape warning)**_

La peur saisit Yazoo de toute part qui, déjà par l'appellation gémit de peur, laissant le rouquin l'entraîner dans la chambre du Turk. Ce fut dans cette pièce, qu'il reçut l'humiliation. Une fois allongé, ses poignets furent reliés aux barreaux du lit, au même titre que ses chevilles vers le bout du meuble. Reno entama de lui enlever sa tenue de danse et commença à se dévêtir lui-même, sous les yeux de l'argenté qui versa des larmes. Non... Pas encore... Pas encore...! Une fois nu, le rouquin s'allongea tout contre l'argenté en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de sa proie, goûtant à son goût raffiné, caressant ses cheveux, son corps, arrachant des plaintes à l'argenté. Les perles salées furent recueilli par son violeur qui léchait ses joues avec un délice non dissimulé, rien que pour profiter du contact agréable entre le salé et le raffiné. Sa langue passa alors sur le corps laiteux de Yazoo, mordillant sa peau violemment, maltraitant ses mamelons et surtout, caressa le jeune danseur avec brutalité, arrachant des hurlements de douleur et de supplice. Même Rufus n'allait pas si loin...!

Qu'il fait pitié... non mais sérieux, c'est pas comme si il n'aimait pas... C'est juste pour rire un peu histoire de se soulager! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde merde quoi! En regardant l'animal en dessous de lui, Reno voulut en rire. Si chochotte que ça? Il donnerait cher pour être autant vénéré de la sorte. Le caressant encore plus vite et brutalement, le rouquin pu se repaître des hurlements que lui offrait l'esclave.

- Hey... ne me dis pas que tu as mal! dit-il

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Un esclave devait toujours la boucler et être de l'avis de son Maître... Il répondit à contre cœur "non", ce qui fit plaisir au rouquin qui continua son manège avec plus d'entrain, les hurlements de son captif résonnant dans la pièce. Quand il sut qu'il en avait bien assez fait, le Turk décida de passer à l'acte, sans autre forme de procès, pénétrant l'argenté avec force, forçant l'entrée de ses coups de reins brutaux, sans amour, faisant cambrer l'argenté de douleur, se retirant de lui, le pénétrant de nouveau, se déversant dans un râle de plaisir, ne lâchant pas son membre, continuant de le masturber avec force, l'obligeant à se déverser dans sa main. Voyant le liquide blanchâtre, le rouquin eu un sourire de coin, en fixant sa victime, haletante, les larmes ayant redoublées, des gémissements plaintifs de vouloir en finir là. Dégustant la semence de l'argenté, Reno n'en fut pas du tout déçu et l'embrassa sauvagement, faisant geindre Yazoo, qui ne pouvait contrer les attaques sexuelles de son violeur. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps était trempé de sueur, ainsi que celui du rouquin, qui continua ses mouvements de va et vient vifs, mordant sa nuque, levant ses jambes en les écartant au maximum pour le pénétrer plus profondément en lui. Les jambes du Turk étaient soudées avec celle de l'argenté qui dû suivre les gestes. Puis d'un coup, Reno se retira de lui. Mais rien n'était fini comme ça. Son violeur ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'il le tourna sur le ventre, caressant le creux de ses fesses, en y passant la langue avec perversité, envie d'en faire plus, voulant laisser sa trace dans son corps. Un si bon goût raffiné... Demain soir, les copains de Rufus ne seront pas déçu!

Yazoo pleurait en silence. Malmené... On l'avait malmené... Son intérieur lui faisait mal, ses jambes lui faisaient tellement mal! Sa nuque... Tout en lui... Des larmes de honte se versaient sur ses joues encore une fois. Il n'en avait pas fini de pleurer à grosse larmes... un hoquet de surprise mélangé à la douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'on lui mordait sa fesse gauche. Ne voulant se retourner, il enfouit son visage dans le drap, qui était déjà mouillé de ses larmes. Le calvaire prit fin, quand Reno le détacha. Tremblant, l'argenté n'osa regarder l'état de ses poignets, déjà marqués par le fer. Le rouquin lui prit sa mâchoire, ancrant ses doigts dans la chair, son éternel sourire de renard au coin de la bouche. Ce regard-là, n'annonçait rien de bon, Yazoo en était sûr maintenant... Après ce qui venait de passer, le danseur fixait le regard aigue-marine du rouquin. Son visage soumis, la sueur se mêlant aux larmes, créèrent un visage détruit par les passages de viol. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées et à présent, il attendait ce que Reno devait dire.

-Parfait! Demain soir ce sera pareil ma gonzesse, dit-il, prépare toi à être baiser par tout le monde et montre bien tes couilles qu'on les voit !

N'osant plus répondre, il laissa le rouquin l'allonger, sentant que le Turk en faisait de même. Pour une fois qu'on l'autorisait à dormir... malgré la lourdeur de ses yeux, quelque chose l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Etait-ce à cause du viol ? Que quelqu'un partageait sa couchette avec lui ? Oui... sans doute... mais peut-être que cela a un rapport avec le lendemain soir... sans doute...

**(Fin du passage**

_**End of the extract)**_

C'était la soirée. Le moment tant redouté de Yazoo qui allait devoir rentrer dans une cage de verre afin d'être exposé de la meilleure des façons, tel un animal que l'on mettait en cage pour ensuite amuser les spectateurs dans des spectacles. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'argenté, qui demanda le pardon à ses frères avant d'entrer dans la cage et d'attendre sagement, espérant ne pas manquer d'air. L'espace n'était vraiment pas grand. Juste la place pour un homme adulte. Autour de lui, de grandes tables étaient mises. Etrangement, la cage était placée en hauteur. Comme sur une estrade. Se mordant la lèvre, il dû se calmer légèrement pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler, malgré le fait qu'elles vont couler ce soir... Reno l'avait averti. Avertit que ce serait pareil qu'avec lui... Posant sa tête contre une des parois de verre, Yazoo pût voir son reflet, ses yeux trahissant sa peine et sa détresse que personne ne semblait voir. Pourtant, c'était là et même Yazoo le voyait à travers la paroi qui semblait effacer son reflet. Et pourtant... L'argenté discernait un autre visage. L'Homme du Tableau?! Se tournant, il ne vit rien... Il a dû rêver... La folie a dû le prendre de haut... Mais... Cela était si réel... Reprenant contenance, son regard passa dans la grande salle de réception. Les Turks, Rufus et... Son Maître à danser? Fronçant des sourcils, le danseur remarqua que le blond indiquait du doigt l'endroit où son objet se trouvait. Alors le Maître à danser s'y dirigea, avec la ferme intention de voir comment son élève se portait. Quand il vit le regard félin afficher un regard solennel, sa main se posa sur la vitre avec un sourire désireux. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du danseur qui détourna le regard, ne voulant plus voir ce sourire, sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Au fil des minutes, du monde vint de plus en plus nombreux. Jamais Yazoo n'avait vu autant de monde. Honnêtement, ça lui foutait la trouille. Une grosse trouille. Certains venaient le voir pour regarder son exotisme, sa beauté, sa chevelure soyeuse... Mais ce qui les envoûtaient, c'étaient ses yeux. Ses yeux d'une couleur vert allant au bleu céruléen par moment, orné d'une pupille fendu, accentuant son aura de félin. Rufus s'était approché et avait ouvert la cage pour guider le jeune homme jusqu'au bout de l'estrade invitant ses invités à le regarder danser. Danser devant tout le monde... L'argenté regarda son Maître à danser et se résolut à devoir tout donner ce soir... Car là, était le devoir d'un esclave... Plaire, se donner en spectacle par la danse, et... Soulager les esprits en couchant avec certains. Une larme roula inconsciemment sur sa joue, alors que Yazoo se mettait en position de départ, attendant que la musique démarre.

(music: World of Warcraft: Pirate Tarven)

La musique démarra sur un tempo rapide et rythmé de côtes. Une histoire dans une taverne de pirates, où les coups de feu fusaient, les jeux d'argents et les bières étaient bues. Des combats avec des sabres. De ses mouvements de bras, de pieds, son corps bougeant au même rythme que les instruments, ses cheveux volant, la lumière créant des rayons. Changement de rythmes où les pieds de Yazoo frappaient le sol, accordant bien le rythme de la musique. Tout était divertissant. La musique, la danse, l'ambiance... Le jeune homme créait tout ce que Rufus voulait. La perfection, était bientôt atteinte. En voyant son objet danser, il fit signe à son ami, avec un sourire de satisfaction. Tout se passait bien... Vraiment très bien... Voyant un homme assez dodu, le blond lui fit un grand sourire ne voulant rien signifier de bon. L'homme répondit à son sourire en lui montrant une mallette dans sa main et commença à l'ouvrir. La musique s'arrêta et le jeune argenté s'arrêta simultanément un genou à terre, un bras levée, fixant le sol. Il y eu quelques applaudissements et un brouhaha pas possible se créa, quand il vit Rufus se lever, suivit d'un homme au visage hideux, des cheveux noirs, et une corpulence répugnante, qu'on ne voyait pas la ceinture qui entourait sa taille. Une mallette à la main, l'homme aux yeux marrons s'approcha de lui, le regard emplie de délice face à un corps jeune et envieux d'avoir s'agenouilla, en approchant une main crasseuse sur le visage délicat de l'argenté. Commençant à être apeuré, Yazoo vit au coin de l'œil son Maître esquisser un sourire. Un sourire qui n'était pas du tout rassurant...

- Cette personne voudrait payer... Paye-le de la meilleure des façons esclave..., déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Le visage de l'argenté pâlit. La peur le saisit et son bras gauche fut empoigner pour accueillir le bout d'une seringue qui versa son contenant dans son corps. Au bout de cinq secondes, le produit agit, le jeune homme ne sût où était la réalité, sa position... Sa vue se brouillait... Tout se voilait dans une brume floue et étrange. Les silhouettes ne lui dirent plus rien et le danseur prolongea le premier baiser, longuement, son cerveau ne réfléchissant plus, en réagissant à chaque toucher qui lui semblait agréable et doux. Se sentant allongé sur le sol, une personne sur lui, des soupirs et des gémissements devenant de plus en plus fort se firent entendre et on emmena l'objet de désir dans un chambre, où plus d'une personne lui firent l'amour, chacun en lui arrachant des plaintes, son membre en érection, dressé, plaisant à Rufus qui eut la part du lion. L'effet de la drogue, en était prohiminant, et chacun put se repaître de sa part, sans entendre des plaintes supplice venant de la part de Yazoo, son esprit trop embrumé pour. La soirée se termina là, en laissant le danseur dans son état, jusqu'à son réveil.

Lors de celui-ci, Yazoo souffrait de partout, Rufus allongé près de lui. Par la Déesse que lui avait-on faite...? Pourquoi se sentait il plus souillé qu'à l'accoutumé? Ses souvenirs de la veille ne revinrent pas et le jeune homme ne voulait en savoir d'avantage, sa tête lui donnant des maux, son entre jambe ayant apparemment le plus souffert ainsi que son membre que le jeune homme se dépêcha de cacher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un poids vraiment lourd et son corps était parsemé de coups de dents, plus particulièrement sur sa nuque. Les draps semblaient être trempés là où le jeune homme avait dormi. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ignorant ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Et puis voulait-il vraiment savoir? Voulait-il connaître les détails pour se dire que l'humiliation était sur lui? Se rallongeant, il prit son visage entre ses mains et éclata dans un sanglot silencieux, suppliant encore une fois Kadaj et Loz le pardonner pour souiller leur famille avec cette honte, cette humiliation qu'il portera à jamais. Mais le pire est à venir. Rufus allait se réveiller. Tout ce que le danseur voulait, c'est que la nouvelle soirée ne soit pas ce soir... Ni demain... Voire même plus jamais... Mais est-ce que ce sera possible après ce premier essai? Certainement pas...


	5. Chapter 4-2

Chapitre IV

Le Chant Funèbre du Cerbère

Deuxième Partie

(Music : Adrian Von Ziegler : Ancient Storm)

Un noir complet, l'air puant le renfermé... Plus personne ne s'aventurait dans ce dédale de couloir pour rejoindre l'ordinateur principal de la Shinra. Quitte à savoir s'il est encore en état de marche. Karen devait en avoir le cœur net. Ces disparitions n'étaient plus qu'alarmant. Même après les événements du trio d'argentés, il semblerait en fait que les problèmes ne soient pas réglés comme il faut. Allumant son portable, la rouquine regarda les alentours. Ses deux longues mèches rousses, encadrant son visage, ne lui donnèrent pas d'autres champs de vision. Mais qu'importe. Le peu de luminosité ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que cela, ses yeux s'étant très vite fait au noir. Devant elle, des formes se distinguèrent et elle reconnut un écran ainsi que les touches situées au bas de l'écran. Sans doute le clavier qui faisait marcher tout cet ensemble de machine représentant la base de données principale de la Shinra. Lançant un regard à ses deux amies, le message fut clair. La cybercriminalité peut commencer. Les trois mafieuses remirent en place, dépoussiérèrent les diverses machines afin d'avoir un plein écran. Rebrancher, remettre en contact les ordinateurs pour rechercher quelconque information. Karen se rappela la fois où Vincent l'avait présentée à Reeve. La tête du directeur avait pâlit rien qu'en ayant vu son regard étrange et surtout les longues mèches qu'avait la jeune femme. Plus d'un l'appelait Sephiroth la première fois qu'on la voyait. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à Sephiroth. Puis, son rire s'atténua, rien qu'en imaginant l'argenté devant elle. Sephiroth... Où était-il? Où était cet homme avec qui un puissant lien les unissait? Bien que tant de monde lui dise qu'il a disparu de Gaia, la rouquine n'y croyait pas. Absolument pas. Parce que son lien avec lui était fort. Très fort. Elle sait qu'il est vivant. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais elle le savait et pendant dix ans elle a continué de le chercher ne retrouvant aucune trace de l'argenté.

Soudainement, l'écran s'alluma dans un flash lumineux, aveuglant presque Karen. Tout refonctionnait. C'était presqu'une victoire! Les locaux de la Shinra avaient depuis longtemps quitté cet endroit il y a maintenant trois ans. Avec son câble USB, elle connecta son appareil à celui de l'ordinateur principal, recherchant des dossiers classés secret par la Compagnie. Utilisant le portable qu'elle pianota durant quelques temps, elle tomba sur un dossier "DEEPGROUND" dans les fichiers de Heidegger. Mais ce n'était que la moitié... Où pouvait se trouver l'autre moitié... Continuant ses recherches, Karen pirata le système accédant à de nombreuses informations sur d'autres sujets d'expériences. Ses recherches se fondèrent surtout dans les rapports de Hojo, et trouvait cela très louche que Heidegger soit au courant pour le sujet Deepground. Le directeur était celui qui dirigeait le SOLDAT après la mort de Lazard le beau-frère de Rufus. Puis, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entra dans les fichiers de Scarlet. L'autre moitié du dossier DEEPGROUND. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et fit signe à ses amies de venir. Le téléchargement était protégé par un mot de passe.

-Des mots de passes... je t'en foutrai moi des mots de passes enfoiré... grogna Karen

-C'est bon t'énerves pas sur ça, je vais te le décoder ce mot de passe de mes deux, déclara Vuong Chan amusée.

-_Arigato !_ fit la rouquine

Elle laissa place à la wutaienne qui prit au moins dix minutes pour trouver le mot. Un nombre incalculable de fichiers et de chiffres apparurent avec des photos de diverses personnes. C'étaient des expériences encore une fois ! Et sur le coup, même Sephiroth était gentil à côté du dénommé Weiss... membre des Tsviets. D'après les rapports, Hojo parlerait d'un Hérault de l'entité Omega. Ainsi que d'une Réunion pour faire revenir Oméga qui aspirera la Rivière de la Vie pour quitter Gaia et aller ailleurs... débitée, la rouquine envoya tous les fichiers à Reeve Tuesti pour qu'il en face une analyse. Si les DeepGround SOLDIER sont vraiment de retour, un Sephiroth qui veut ramener une entité extraterrestre à la vie, c'est beaucoup plus gentil ! Et peut-être aussi envoyer un message à Vincent pour le prévenir...

(music : Dirge Of Cerberus : Calm Before the Storm)

-_Non... c'est moi qui suis désolé...,_murmura-t-il assit sur un lit, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Cela fait un an maintenant que le trio des Incarnés avaient disparus. Peut-être que cela fait un an mais... malgré le temps qui passe, Vincent ne pouvait se libérer de ses souvenirs. Plus le temps passaient, plus c'était une déchirure de devoir porter le fardeau de la culpabilité. Les yeux clos, il ignora le message qui venait de s'afficher sur son PHS qui était à côté de son verre de vin rouge ainsi que de la bouteille. Il y répondra plus tard... pour le moment, il voulait écouter les nouvelles sur ces disparitions. Un réacteur Mako avait été ouvert. C'était le Réacteur Mako numéro 0. Tout en écoutant les nouvelles, des bruits de festivité lui parvinrent. Kalm était en fête. Des chants, des musiques s'élevèrent dans l'espace, des lumières et les habitants de la ville qui faisaient un marché de nuit. Mais cela, Vincent Valentine ignorait. Il pensait encore une fois à son amour perdu, Lucrecia. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Parce que c'était à lui de le faire. Il le savait. Soudainement, des cris de frayeurs et de coups de feu parvinrent. Cela intrigua fortement Vincent qui se leva pour voir ce qui se passait. Une attaque terroriste ? Ou bien les Incarnés sont de retour mais en masse ? Près de la fenêtre, il vit un vaisseau de combat imposant lui faire face et attendit le dernier moment pour s'échapper avant l'explosion du bâtiment. Une fois dans les airs, il dégaina Cerberus et tira trois une myriade de balle qui perfora le vaisseau et crasher. La ville de Kalm ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champ de bataille, les maisons en ruines en feu dont certaines réduites en cendre. En voyant la foule poursuivit par des espèces de créatures robotisées quadrupède, Vincent se demanda ce qui se passait. Il ne se doutait pas que trois soldats ennemis étaient postés au-dessus de lui. Apparemment, ils analysaient son groupe sanguin et son nom.

-je t'ai trouvé..., déclara une jeune fille branchée à un ordinateur en regardant sa cible à travers les soldats.

(music : Dirge Of Cerberus : Fearful Happening)

Les concernés se mirent en position en préparant leurs fusils. Le bruit de préparation attira l'attention de Vincent qui se tourna et tira sur ses ennemis, avant s'enfuir dans les rues de la ville. Tout au long de la nuit, Vincent partit à la chasse de fauteurs de troubles se doutant de l'arrivée d'une menace beaucoup plus grande que celle des Incarnés. Où pourrait se poster Reeve ? Certainement. L'ancien Turk dut utiliser ses transformations pour arriver à but à un vaisseau avant de repartir à la chasse en tuant des soldats vêtus de bleu et de noir. Qui étaient-ils ? Tout au long de sa traversée, il sauva des civiles encore en vie avant de se faire tuer par quelconque ennemis. Manque de chance... Karen aurait été d'une précieuse aide dans cette bataille ainsi que ses amies.

-Vincent Valentine... je t'ai trouvé, déclara la jeune fille qui se débrancha.

C'était une jeune rouquine aux cheveux orangés, ses yeux ayant pris une teinte orange avant de ses convertir au bleu cyan. Un mastodonte était derrière elle. Un colosse. Vêtu de bleu au buste abdominal incroyablement bien fait.

-En est-ce un ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et portante

-Oui, acquiesça la rouquine.

Vincent marchait dans un long couloir sombre et arriva dans une pièce. Spacieuse, mais non éclairée. Une main sur Cerberus, il était prêt à tout. Soudainement, un bruit de casse attira son attention. Le mur d'à côté était complètement détruit. Méfiant, il resta de marbre, Cerbrus en main. Le colosse débarqua, plus grand que Vincent, ses traits de visages tirés en arrière lui donnant un trait de félin. Il avait des oreilles pointues et une chevelure bleutée. Près du monstre, la jeune rouquine débarqua. La différence de taille était flagrante. Face au colosse, elle était minuscule. Elle devait avoir dans les dix ans et quelques. En fixant Vincent ses yeux devinrent orangés.

(music : Dirge Of Cerberus : Azul the Cerulean)

-La Proto-Matéria, déclara-t-elle. Dis-nous où elle est.

Aucune réponse cependant. De quoi parlait-elle ? Tout en restant de marbre, Vincent les fixa les tous deux.

-Ave... Weiss, déclara le colosse.

-Ave Weiss ! Imitèrent les soldats en pointant leur arme sur Vincent

Se tournant vers ses ennemis, Vincent les défia de Cerberus, dans un combat, où Vincent fut gagnant.

-Un challenge d'exception, déclara le géant.

Soudainement, la jeune fille s'écroula au sol, dans un long gémissement. Le géant la regarda et entendit un « Par ici ! ». Partie remise alors... avec un sourire de coin, il regarda son adversaire.

-La chance te sourit.

Prenant la petite dans une main, Vincent l'entendit déclarer un « je suis désolée » dans une voix faible. Le géant bleu se tourna vers Vincent.

-je suis Azul... on se reverra.

Puis, il partit sans rien dire de là où il est entré. Vincent le regarda encore une fois songeur. Azul... Karen aura-t-elle une réponse ? La voix de Reeve attira alors son attention et l'ex-Turk tourna sa tête vers le directeur de la WRO. Reconnu par le directeur, il vit que celui-ci était accompagné par un milicien.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda le directeur

-Mh... Reeve… On se revoie une fois de plus… Pas très intéressant pour une situation aussi grave.

Le concerné se mit à rire et regarda sa tenue. C'était une tunique violacée aux broderies d'or. Ce petit moment laissait à l'homme le temps de se détendre.

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir mon costume pour aujourd'hui. Assez plaisanter. Sais-tu ce que sont ces types qui viennent de partir ?

-L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Azul, fit Vincent qui avait repris son sérieux

Azul… cela revenait à Reeve. Karen lui avait envoyé des fichiers sur les Tsviet... Est-ce Azul le Céruléen ? Faite que ce ne soit pas lui ou sinon ils auront d'énormes problèmes…

-Azul ? Le Céruléen ? Des Tsviets ?! En voilà une rencontre…

-Commandant ! avertit le milicien

Des troupes ennemies étaient rentrées dans la maison. Des coups de feu retentirent. Et pourtant, Reeve n'avait pas encore fini de parler ! En se tournant vers l'ancien Turk, celui-ci avait Cerberus en main.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard. Les troupes de la WRO sont arrivées et commencent les opérations de sauvetage. Vincent... Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

-Reeve…. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais je ne veux pas avoir une part là-dedans.

-Mais ?! Tu as combattus pendant longtemps il y a trois ans ! Nous avons encore une fois besoin de ton ai- !

Un milicien ennemi avait tiré sur Reeve, quand il fut abattu par l'ancien Turk. En ayant fini avec le gêneur, le brun s'approcha de Reeve, à présent au sol, le prenant dans ses bras. Soudainement, son corps fut éparpillé en plusieurs morceaux, avec une boule de poils électronique, sous le nom de Cait Sith, qui sortit de l'intérieur du corps du mannequin. Intrigué, Vincent dut se rendre à l'évidence, il a couru dans le jeu de Reeve. Le nouveau modèle avait été très réussi. L'ex Turk n'en a vu que du feu. Reeve devient de plus en plus doué dans les modèles pour ses robots chats.

(music Final Fantasy VII : Cait Sith)

-C'était moins une! Je ne suis jamais bon en bagarre, heureusement que je portais "Reeve"! Déclara le robot.

Avec un frêle sourire, le brun regarda son ami Cait Sith. Il est vrai que le modèle n'était pas très bon dans les combats. Mais moulin à paroles c'était une autre paire de manche. Et cela, Vincent en a pu en avoir l'expérience. Reeve devra lui modifier cela sinon ça irait mal pour le robot un jour ou l'autre... Maintenant qu'une menace est apparu et qu'elle a l'air encore plus méchante que les Incarnés voire même Jenova, autant dire que c'est très compliqué de mener la barre aussi haute qu'elle dans la destruction du monde, alors là on ne peut que craindre le pire.

-Tu n'es pas un mauvais mec n'est-ce pas Vincent? Continua le chat. Tu prétends n'en avoir cure mais sans arrêt tu interviens.

Avec un soupir, Vincent savait que Cait Sith voulait le voir dans l'action et aider la WRO. Mais ce n'était pas son affaire et l'ancien Turk ne voulait plus de problèmes. Tout cela le fatiguait et il maudissait la Shinra d'avance. Etrange de déjà connaître le principal coupable de cette histoire n'est-ce pas? Surtout de un homme: Hojo. Si le brun en avait la possibilité, il condamnera Hojo à une mort lente et douloureuse dans les pires oubliettes de Gaia. Certes il intervient, mais c'est quand la situation dégénère trop ou bien pour aider quelqu'un. Le voilà qui trouve tout seul la raison du pourquoi Reeve le veut dans ses rangs... très bien... il aidera Reeve dans cette bataille... qu'il n'espère pas longue du tout.

-Très bien... qu'attends tu de moi? abdiqua-t-il

-Pour le moment, fais une ronde dans la ville pour faire le reste du ménage. Je te laisserai appliquer ton mode. Après avoir ordonné les choses, on se rend à la place en face de l'Eglise Est.

Ce fut convenu ainsi. Les deux amis se séparèrent, chacun allant de leur côté. La chasse est ouverte pour Vincent. Il se demandait si Karen serait sur le coup et qu'elle n'est pas en fait envoyé ses trouvailles à Reeve. Ses compétences en cybercriminalité lui permettait d'accéder à des informations confidentielles mais également accéder sur la vérité comme pour les Incarnés. Quand Vincent a su qu'en réalité c'étaient des expériences, il a tout de suite voulut aller dire deux mots à Cloud pour montrer que le trio a été abattu à tort. Ce qui est très proche de la vérité. Encore et toujours des victimes tuées à tort... c'était pareil pour Sephiroth. Abattu à tort grâce à une extraterrestre qui aime voir ces victimes se faire tuer après avoir accompli le sale boulot. La rouquine en voulait au blondin pour ça.

(music immediate music : Fahrenheit)

La soirée se passa sous l'action et les coups de feu. Les troupes ennemies rôdaient toujours dans les parages et chaque coin de rue, ruelles, avenues, boulevards, pouvaient grouiller de créatures dangereuses. La lune était haute ce soir-là. Et les nuages de cendre la cachaient souvent ainsi que les amas de flamme qui prenait d'assaut un bâtiment. Les troupes de la WRO était partout. Mais depuis quand cette organisation existe-t-elle?

La WRO avait été établie il y a trois ans après la chute du Météor qui s'était abattu sur Midgar. WRO voulait dire World Regeneration Organisation. Depuis trois ans, elle œuvre dans la reconstruction du monde et sa régénération dans la mondialisation, l'économie et le développement durable, grâce aux financements du Président Shinra qui comptait bien se racheter aux yeux de la Planète. Voilà une bonne chose qui se faisait étant donné que sa Compagnie était à l'origine des maux de Gaia. Comment ne pas se dire que c'est un soulagement pour la population et l'avenir? Rufus prenait de bonnes décisions et le directeur de la WRO prenait de très bonnes initiatives pour le monde. Des recherches scientifiques sont menées pour trouver quelconque ressources autre que l'énergie Mako. Des possibilités comme l'énergie solaire, hydraulique, biomasse et les vents sont testées et approuvées par la recherche. Le pétrole est une ressource encore utilisée de nos jours mais quand bien même est-ce une énergie non renouvelable à l'échelle humaine... la WRO et la Shinra mettent tout en œuvre pour un avenir brillant et prospère.

Des troupes Tsviets surgirent et les hommes tirèrent aidés par Vincent. Soudainement, un vaisseau vola vers leur direction. Des rafales de balles se ruèrent vers Vincent qui dût se changer en bête. Une bête terrible. Elle ressemblait à un Behemoth se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière, ses griffes en avant, coupantes comme un rasoir. Sa crinière immaculée descendait le long de son échine, ses babines retroussées, laissant voir ses crocs tranchants. Poussant un rugissement, ses yeux jaunâtres fixèrent l'appareil et Vincent se rua vers le vaisseau. Après avoir fait un bon surhumain, ses griffes lacérèrent l'acier, ses crocs déchiquetèrent le métal, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ne crash. Reprenant forme humaine, Vincent utilisa Cerberus et tira sur ses survivants, dans une lutte acharnée, où Vincent sortit vainqueur de cette boucherie. Après cet affrontement, tout devint calme, la nuit paisible telle qu'elle aurait dû être. Le brun s'en alla voir le Commandeur en chef, Reeve Tuesti afin de le saluer. En le voyant communiquer avec un commandant, il s'assit sur une caisse, en attendant que la conversation passe, silencieux. A la fin, Reeve salua le commandant et se tourna vers l'ancien Turk.

-Bon travail Vincent. L'ennemi a battu en retraite, ils ont finalement commencé à se retirer de la ville, déclara-t-il en rassurant silencieusement Vincent

-Bien.

-Cependant... Nous avons toujours besoin de toi. Les rapports disent qu'Edge est attaqué.

Le brun soupira. Encore du boulot... mais une question demeure: Qui sont les Tsviets?

Un bruit parvint près des troupes de la WRO. Quand ils virèrent leur regard vers le haut, ils virent une jeune femme. C'était une jeune femme d'une gracieuse beauté, les yeux carmins, à la chevelure rousse bordeaux Les traits fin et bien dessiné de la guerrière, l'a rendait incroyablement attirante et charmante. Le gris recouvrant sa poitrine ne délaissant que le nombril et les muscles construit, accompagnait très bien le tissu rouge qui recouvrait ses épaules et ses bras. Une traînée de fourrure écarlate accrochée à son bassin venait ramper jusqu'au sol l'a rendant fière et presque inapprochable. Ses cuisses portaient ce même gris et ses bottines de cette couleur couronnaient le tout. Tout ce style faisait d'elle, une femme à redouter. L'un des soldats la défia du regard.

-Qui êtes-vous?! demanda-t-il

-Je suis Rosso. Rosso l'Ecarlate, déclara-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse avec un accent scandinave.

Disparaissant de leur vue, elle réapparu derrière les trois membres de la WRO en ouvrant son arme qui avait deux lames de part et d'autre de la garde. D'un coup de lame, Rosso trancha les soldats qui gisèrent par la suite sans vie. Avec un rire clair, la rouquine laissa échapper un rire avant de regarder les corps.

-La puissante WRO, ne pourra donner de derniers jours au DeepGround.

Il devait savoir qu'elle était cette menace et pourquoi maintenant. Assit dans une camionnette de chargement, Vincent écoutait attentivement Reeve sur l'identité de ces personnes. D'après les dire de Reeve, on les nomme les DeepGround SOLDIER. L'ombre de la Shinra construite pour le Président à l'époque, et dissimulée aux yeux du monde pour en faire une arme secrète. Le but de ce projet était de créer des superhumains guerriers avec encore moins de moralité. Celui que venait de rencontrer Vincent, s'appelait Azul. L'un des membres du DeepGround. Mais il appartient à une élite appartenant aux Tsviets. L'organisation avait fait en sorte que cela reste secret. Mais alors...Qui a envoyé des informations aussi précieuses? Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Reeve qui déclara que Karen DesFlammes mérite bel et bien son nom de mafieuse infaillible. Cela fit sourire Vincent qui repensa à la jeune femme se demandant si elle sera de la partie elle aussi contre les Tsviets. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, vu que l'action c'était son péché mignon. Mais il y avait juste une chose: Réussira-t-elle à montrer que Sephiroth est innocent aux yeux du monde? Cela, Vincent en doute. Et Cloud en doute fortement et avait du mal à croire la rouquine. Le premier jour où Karen avait rencontré le blondin, l'ancien Turk l'avait retrouvée attachée à une chaise et bâillonnée. Cela l'avait mis en rage et le pauvre livreur s'était fait passer un savon clair et strict par l'immortel. Une fois libérée, Karen allait partir quand Cloud l'avait reprise par le bras.

(music : Taken 2 : Main Theme)

_"Fragment of Memories"_

_-Quoi encore?! Aboya la rouquine_

_-Que je reprenne dans les parages et tu iras rejoindre ton frère comme tu le mérites!_

_Un poing vola dans la face de Cloud qui tomba lourdement au sol, sa mâchoire saignante, une marque sur sa joue. En fixant froidement la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle avait disparu. Intrigué, le livreur la chercha du regard jusqu'à ce qu'on l'immobilise fermement par une clé solide, un pied sur son intimité. Geignant de douleur, le blond supplia Vincent de lui venir en aide, mais rien ne vint. L'ancien Turk le fixait avec neutralité, sans bouger d'un pouce. Sur lui, la brutasse continuait de lui laborer le bras, comme en colère envers ses paroles. Dans ses yeux anormaux, on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était blessée par les mots, de la colère et du reproche._

_- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis?! Sephiroth est le dernier de ma famille! Arrêtes de la souiller! Est-ce que j'ai insulté ta mère? Je ne crois pas! Ai un frère jumeau ou une sœur jumelle et tu sauras ce que je vis pendant maintenant onze ans! Imbécile! Tu mérites de CREVER! JE TE HAIS! hurla-t-elle_

_Choqué par ses mots, ses défenses diminuèrent en cachant son visage honteux. Que vient-il de faire? Est-ce pour cela que Vincent ne lui adresse pas un regard? Parce qu'il a agi comme le parfait égoïste de scientifique qui n'avait rien à faire de la vie? Regardant encore une fois la rouquine, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_-Je suis stupide c'est ça?_

_-Et pas qu'un peu, s'adoucit la jeune femme._

_Relâchant sa prise elle quitta la salle en direction de la sortie et ne plus revenir. Ce jour-là, ce fut l'énorme erreur de Cloud Strife._

_"The End"_

Etrange... lors du règne de l'ancien président, seul lui Heidegger et Scarlet étaient au courant de la biochimie de Hojo. Pourquoi eux? Il semblerait que Rufus n'est pas été averti de ce projet. Et pour cause? La passation de pouvoir a été incroyablement rapide juste après la mort de son père. Est-ce que Karen aura une réponse pour Scarlet et Heidegger? Possible. La discussion continua sur les récentes disparitions des habitants de Junon. Au moins une vingtaine, trentaine de personnes portées disparut. Voilà qui est très alarmant. Et personne ne sait ce qui s'était passé. Y a-t-il un rapport avec les DeepGound? Serait-ce encore eux? Mille deux cents personnes disparurent... Une enquête privée a été organisée, seules des rumeurs cours. Puis les disparitions ont continué à Edge et des cries se font entendre à Midgar. Edge... Est-ce que Marlene et Denzel vont bien? Qu'en est-il de Tifa et de Cloud? La situation alarma très vite Vincent qui se crispa rien qu'en imaginant Marlene et Denzel en danger. Chaos s'agitait en lui comme s'il jubilait. Mais jubiler pour quoi? Y aurait-il un... Lien par rapport à l'année dernière? Chaos avait prévenu son porteur. Par la Déesse... Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Ses craintes et son satané démon ne lui permit pas d'entendre la question de Reeve. Il devait absolument parler avec Karen et Cloud le plus vite possible. Soudainement, la télévision placée à côté des bancs où se trouvait Reeve et Vincent s'alluma et on put voir un homme assit dans un trône. L'atmosphère devint froide et angoissante. Qui était-il?

-C'est la fin, le temps est venu de faire un nettoyage dans le monde. Les purs seront épargnés pour cause alors que les autres seront persécutés et exterminés. Ils seront déchiquetés, étranglés, massacrés. Battu, poignardés, écrasés. Garrotés, empalés. Détruits et exécutés sans merci.

Un rire froid parvint aux oreilles de Reeve et Vincent. Le commandeur de la WRO fut congelé sur place alors que Vincent tentait de calmer les ardeurs de Chaos. La menace est claire. Cet homme venait de profaner les pires menaces.

(music : X Clamp 1999 Count Down)

La Rivière Négative s'agitait. Avec un grognement, elle regarda les alentours alors que les souffles haletant de supplication lui parvinrent. Un an de tranquillité et maintenant qui perturbait ce calme? Elle devait vite finir de rematérialiser Sephiroth avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En voyant sa victime, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en entaillant une fois de plus sa peau, arrachant un crie perçant de douleur.

-Allons allons, nous avions déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose, déclara-t-elle. La vie de ta sœur t'importe peu?

-Laisse la... moi mais pas elle..., souffla sa proie.

-Tu vois? C'est facile de dire oui, se réjouit la Calamité.

Pour la vie de sa sœur... pour la vie de Karen... il pouvait encore tenir le coup.


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Ange Double ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je ne déçoit personne dans ce chapitre qui est plus une OAV qu'autre chose #Gomen ne ! # mais ne vous en faites pas, nous retrouverons le pauvre Yazoo dans le chapitre suivant !

Sur ce je vous laisse à cet OAV et j'espère ne pas être trop longues dans la publication !

Je remercie Lunagarden, Misery, Louve noire, Hikaru Valentine, Chl007, Surikath, Afuri et ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs qui lisent cette fiction

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre V

La bataille de la Flamme,

Un retour en force

(music : Adrian Von Ziegler : Film Music : CountDown)

Le putain de bordel... ces salauds de DeepGround ont littéralement détruit le Manoir... Et dire qu'elle voulait y habiter avec son frère mais maintenant c'est mort! Elle en ragea de l'intérieur et concentra sa force sur une roche qui se fêla. Ça va être leur fête à tous! La jeune femme sentait la colère l'envahir perdant peu à peu le contrôle d'elle même jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ça pouvait être dangereux. Fermant les yeux, Karen se força à ne pas laisser Jenova la posséder. Si jamais elle tombe dans ses filets, plus personne ne pourra sauver son frère et elle avec... Respirant profondément, elle colla son front sur la pierre calmant ses ardeurs et se décolla en marchant vers le Manoir qui n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Le toit littéralement défoncé, les seuls murs debout n'étaient que les façades du Manoir et encore. L'odeur de la bataille régna dans l'air alors qu'un rire clair régna. Qu'est-ce que c'était... C'est une femme mais... D'où vient-elle? En plus de cela, cela lui rappelait l'autre folle du sang. Sortant son arc du carquois accroché à son dos, Karen tendit la corde avec une flèche. Cet accent scandinave! Rosso l'Ecarlate... Une sale folle qui devrait faire une bonne partenaire à Jenova. Soudainement, il eut une lumière aveuglante puis, elle entendit un crie de rage provenant de l'intérieur, suivit d'un bruit de pas. La rouquine se positionna, planquée derrière une façade. Un puissant hurlement suivit d'un bruit de destruction ce fit entendre. Mazette cette DeepGround fait flipper! Le pire c'est que c'est Hojo le responsable... Responsable de ce bazar qui met en danger tout une population. Je pense que pour Karen, le plus difficile est de voir l'état de Nero le Sable. Imaginez ce que le pauvre a eu durant toute sa vie en laboratoire. On ne peut qu'avoir la trouille de Hojo rien qu'en voyant ça... tiens? Qu'est-ce que Rosso a en main? C'est une materia ou autre chose? S'approchant d'elle, Karen la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur des ruines avant de décocher sa flèche qui fut brisé en deux par le bras de Rosso qui venait de tournoyer en sa direction. Surprise par la rapidité, la rouquine rangea son artillerie et sortit sa longue épée d'un fourreau accroché sa ceinture. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la DeepGround qui se mit face devant elle.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur de tuer? dit-elle.

-L'identité de ma personne n'a aucune importance dans l'affrontement, déclara Karen

Rosso se mit à rire face à son adversaire. Un challenge pour elle? C'est si gentiment demandé... voyons voir... ses cheveux serviront de tapisserie. Une magnifique crinière de flammes comment ne pas dire non au massacre? Croisant les bras, ses yeux vermillon la détaillèrent de bas en haut. Une adversaire d'exception? Qu'avait-elle de particulier mise à part sa chevelure? Ses yeux... Cette couleur dominerait n'importe qui! Un détail cependant... qu'avait-elle à l'intérieur? De ses yeux, elle sentit que la rouquine avait quelque chose... Ce ne pouvait pas être les Cellules? Et pourtant! Un SOLDAT! Grognant, elle vint à décrocher ses doubles lames sur son dos de manière horizontale.

-Tu es un SOLDAT n'est-ce pas? Malédiction! Cracha-t-elle

-J'ai les cellules de Jenova mais tu me confonds avec Sephiroth, répliqua la rouquine

Maudissant son adversaire, Rosso fonça vers elle lame en avant. Le combat commença avec un échange de coup rapide. Les arts martiaux sont la spécialité de Karen qui lui montrera le pouvoir du Wutaï grâce à cette forme de combat! Les acrobaties furent ce qui l'a sauva ainsi que les enchaînements adaptés à la force d'attaque qu'avait Rosso. Jouant de ses pieds, elle sauta en l'air en tournoyant sur elle-même collant sa lame contre elle et atterrit sur les épaules de la DeepGround. Karen s'y décolla avec un salto arrière, envoyant valser Rosso qui se cambra en arrière en empoignant un des chevilles de la jeune femme pour l'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Surprise, Karen ne savait ce qui se passait mais elle fut propulser contre une voûte qui tenait encore debout et la détruit avant de retomber au sol, manquant de se faire broyer les os et dû se reculer de justesse pour ne pas finir écrasée. En se relevant, Rosso envoyait sa lame en avant pour la décapiter mais ce fut la lame de la rouquine qui lui évita la fin finale. Le coup contré, la mafieuse s'abaissa, et envoya une jambe balayer l'équilibre de Rosso. Celle-ci grogna, abaissant sa lame pour encore tenter de la frapper. Peine perdu, Karen avait quitté sa place en envoyant une flèche dans la direction de Rosso, la lame entre ses lèvres. Des coups de feu retentirent. La DeepGround venait de tirer grâce à ses doubles lames qui avaient en leur milieu deux canons. Prompt à l'attaque, Karen reprit le pommeau de sa lame en main et détruit les balles.

Le combat continua deux longues heures sans que l'une d'elles ne s'avoue vaincue. Rosso se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette adversaire et commençait à la maudire de toute son âme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la battre? Qui est-elle? Une SOLDAT? Un Monstre?

-Qui je suis? Mais Karen DesFlammes pardi! Mafieuse de la Mafia Wutaïenne! cria-t-elle avec fierté.

-Sois maudite!

Le combat reprit avec une lutte plus acharnée. Malgré le temps qui passait, ni Rosso, ni Karen ne semblait être épuisée. Enervée, la DeepGround prit le milieu de son arme et commença à la tournoyer en direction de la mafieuse qui recula le plus loin possible, de préférence non près d'un mur pour être bloquée. Ce fut le déclic pour Rosso qui tira de nouveau, avec une rafale de balle dans la mêlée. Karen réussit à les éviter et se retrouva bien vite confrontée à son adversaire qui choisit ce moment pour l'envoyer valser contre la cage d'escalier, se prenant les marches dans l'élan. Gémissant de douleur, elle entendit un rire moqueur à ses oreilles. Ce rire ne pouvait qu'être celui de la... un pied s'abattit sur sa taille, avec une lame sous sa nuque. Levant le regard, la rouquine vit Rosso avec un sourire.

-Je vais te torturer avant de te tuer... je te promets que tu voudras me supplier de t'achever qu'en penses-tu? Rit Rosso

-Ore ni dake noua... ore dake ta! hurla son adversaire.

Cela voulait dire: La seule qui pourra me battre, il n'y a que moi. Karen se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ses yeux jetèrent soudainement une lueur de rage intense et dangereuse. Etait-elle habitée finalement? Les Cellules de Jenova agissaient-elles? Rossos recula légèrement, incrédule de ce qui venait de se passer. La force de la mafieuse doubla et son assaut fut considérable pour la DeepGround qui eut de la difficulté. Comme si ces mots étaient une formule magique permettant de redonner la force et le courage de quelqu'un. Le premier coup de la jeune femme émit un son aiguë, les lames s'étaient entrechoquées dans un sifflement bruyant aillant résonné dans le hall d'entrée, enfin ce qu'il en reste. La difficulté augmenta pour la rouquine qui maudit encore une fois la mafieuse. Deux fois plus rapide, plus déterminée que jamais, Karen DesFlammes montrait une facette de dangerosité à Rosso l'Ecarlate. Encore une fois, elle décocha une flèche, mais cette fois vers le haut, un sourire aux lèvres. La DeepGround fonça sur elle en regardant les cieux, soucieuse. Que faisait-elle encore?! Pourquoi vers le haut... Ce sourire significatif... Avec un rire clair, la jeune femme venait de s'éloigner de Rosso. Regardant les cieux, elle vit l'objet fendre les airs à une vitesse ahurissante et s'écarta vivement en maudissant encore une fois Karen. Celle-ci grogna et courut vers elle, épée en main. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, une bête ressemblant à un Béhémoth bleu, fonça sur la mafieuse qui fut projetée, par un coup de patte phénoménal, contre une façade qui se brisa sous l'impact. Une traînée de poussière vola emportée par le vent, dévoilant le corps inanimé de Karen, sa tenue noire déchirée à quelques endroits. Etendue au sol, ses armes avaient été propulsées non loin. Une forme apparut et la fixa non sans une pointe moqueuse.

- Regarde-toi. Plus capable de faire quoique ce soit sans tes amies, déclara-t-il

La prenant sans douceur apparente, il ignora ses plaintes, savant très bien qu'elle souffrira avec lui. De son aile unique, sortie de son épaule droite, il vola dans les airs.

Rosso accourut à l'extérieur et ragea de l'intérieur en ne voyant pas sa victime.

-Qu'elle soit MAUDITE! hurla-t-elle.

ooo

(Music : Adrian Von Ziegler : Film Dark music :Reign of the Dark)

Ce fut une gifle qui la réveilla. Quand elle croisa le regard de son "sauveur" celui-ci semblait moqueur. Surprise de le voir, elle voulut l'écarter de lui mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait les poignets liés entre eux ainsi que ses chevilles. Son visage devint froid. Tentant de se débattre, une main ferme l'empêcha tous mouvements.

-Ne bouge pas idiote sois sage, dit-il ferme

Aucune réponse suite à la provocation. Devant elle se tenait un sale type à la botte de Jenova. Regardant les alentours, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte. Une grotte dans les montagnes de Nibelheim. Des bruits de gouttes tombant dans des flaques, lui fit savoir qu'ils étaient plus ou moins profond dans le Mont Nibel. Karen était allongée et dévia son regard de la paire d'yeux qui l'a fixait. Elle le haïssait... C'est à cause de lui qu'elle n'arrive pas à sauver son frère. Le Cerbère de Jenova... il y a trois ans, elle s'était ralliée avec lui pour trouver la localisation de l'aîné mais... Elle a échoué suite à la découverte d'AVALANCHE. Cette organisation pour Gaia a détruit ses espérances, détruit son moyen de sauvetage. Deux ans après, des clones de Sephiroth reviennent. Et Cloud les massacre... Ses seules chances de trouver son frère sont maintenant ses amies et encore... Faut-il trouver une trace de passage qu'aurait empruntée la Calamité des Cieux. Se retrouver à la merci du Cerbère de Jenova ? Même pas en rêve, surtout si Karen a livré bataille récemment.

-Laisse-moi! cracha-t-elle en continuant de se débattre.

La poigne se raffermit et l'homme l'empoigna soudainement par la nuque ne manquant pas de l'étouffer. Atterrée, la jeune femme ancra ses ongles dans le poignet de son ennemi, voulant le dégager de sa nuque. Soudainement, elle lui prit une main et tourna son pouce avec force le faisant reculer en grognant. L'argenté la prit alors par les cheveux, ce que refusa la rouquine Plus Karen se défendait, plus l'argenté forçait ne lui laissant pas le choix qu'abdiquer. Il riait amusé.

-Pire que ton frère. Après t'avoir vu batailler, je me suis dit avec Mère que tu étais trop dangereuse... C'est bien ce que tu es mh? Ton frère doit se sentir fier de cette force de caractère... dis-moi... le retrouver est vraiment ce que tu veux? Est-ce que ça en vaut la chandelle quand on ne connaît pas sa position? C'est pathétique... vous me faites rire tous les deux.

Il lâcha prise, encore plus amusé. Il prit les poignets de la jeune femme, la levant de force, ses pieds n'ayant plus aucun contact avec la terre ferme. La projetant contre une paroi de la grotte, des liens et des limbes, jaillirent de toute part, entravant la jeune femme. Atterrée, Karen se débattit contre la matière qui la manipulait perverse, les liens resserraient les prises autour de sa nuque, dans une dangereuse caresse.

Cette Réplique... Il n'est pas étonnant que ce soit Jenova qui l'ai créé... Doucement, des flux de la Rivière Négative traversaient les pores de sa peau, la noircissant et la pénétrant à l'intérieur de sa chair, les cellules de la Calamité attirées par ce flux, ouvrant les plus infimes parties de son corps, des cristaux noirs s'y infiltrant, déchirant ce qui était tendre, tirant sur les nerfs avec d'avantages de plaisir, avec le désir de rencontrer une autre couche de chair à détruire. Karen hurla sous l'infiltration, des filaments rentrant dans sa bouche liant la langue avec des limbes noirs, empoisonnant la salive qui coula le long de ses lèvres, les infectant et les colorant d'une couleur sombre, bleuté donnant un goût de pourriture, qui firent remonter le repas de la rouquine qui le gerba dans de la bile corrompue, l'odeur du fruit putréfié, les morceaux de repas encore en cours de digestion prenant une teinte malsaine, réduisant les restes de repas à l'état de bouillie mal fondu avec l'acide gastrique, devenue une flaque de masse maléfique. Les ombres de la Rivière continuèrent leur longs et agréables chemins, allant fouetter son dos de fines entailles sanglantes, profanant ce corps saint, défaisant sa tenue, tentatrices et perverses, la tatouant au passage par des tentacules collantes et immatérielles au toucher, créant un aspect virulent et bubonique sur la peau souillée de corruption. Les flux ingrats défonçaient les tissus de sa tenue, la dévoilant à son ennemi. Les tentacules se changèrent en des griffes aiguisées, ancrant les doigts dans sa chair un flot de sang se déversant en quantité, que ce soit dans ses épaules, son dos, ses bras et sa taille. Encore une fois, Karen hurla et protesta contre l'attaque, déversant une nouvelle flaque immonde et noire sous l'odeur qui puait la chair en décomposition, mélangé à l'acide malsain. Ses jambes furent assaillies, des gouttes de sang noircies par le flux qui rongeait sa peau, creusait plus profondément dans ses os, sa conscience mise à l'épreuve, des cristaux qui servaient de bélier pour prendre d'assaut les barrières psychique de la jeune femme. Sa voix s'égosilla quand des limbes rentrèrent dans sa tenue déchirée, caressant sa poitrine pénétrant dans le nombril, pénétrant dans la chair tendre, rongeant les muscles de ses abdos. A travers la couche de peau, les traces malsaines, étaient visibles là où les muscles les plus durs torturaient la rouquine, les côtes écrasées par les contractions du flux maudit. Ce fut des griffes de fers qui lacérèrent sa peau ne laissant rien au hasard ignorant les cris de Karen. L'homme regardait la scène, alléché, écoutant les doux sons d'agonie, que la jeune femme ne chantait rien que pour lui. Elle devait disparaître de ce monde. Sur tout son corps, les flux la torturaient avec un réel plaisir. Va-t-elle en fin de compte mourir? Se penchant vers elle, il lui prit la mâchoire violemment, ne se lassant pas de la vue séduisante. Qu'il est bon de la voir aussi impuissante et douchée par son propre sang! De la bile noire coulait hors de ses lèvres entrouvertes et bleutées. La fatigue de hurler et de souffrir se lisait dans ses yeux, il le voyait bien. Mais tiens... Une lueur sauvage dans ses iris? Elle en veut encore? Il peut continuer encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à le supplier de la tuer ou bien de la réduire à l'état pitoyable comme son frère. Une gifle phénoménale s'abattit sur la joue droite de la rouquine qui cracha cette fois ci un flot rouge mélangé au noir. Voilà qui change du sombre! Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres du bourreau qui força sa poigne.

-Tu peux toujours me demander de te tuer. Aller dis-le que tu veux en finir.

-JAMAIS!

-Tu t'en es pas encore assez prit on dirait. Je vais arranger ça ce n'est pas compliqué.

Un shuriken vola en direction de l'argenté qui ne put lever le petit doigt. L'arme fendit les airs manquant de peu son oreille droite. Tournant la tête, il vit Chizuru et Vuong Chan armes en mains. Tiens... Sont-elles venues pour leur amie? Replongeant son regard devant sa victime, il devint froid et se tourna pour les fixer. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait... Ce n'était que l'échauffement.

-Jamais au bon moment vous deux, s'énerva-t-il

-Dégage de là et retourne dans le trou d'où tu viens, cracha Chizuru

-Vous savez très bien que je reviendrai. Alors autant en finir tout de suite.

-Quel dommage... à ce que je vois tu n'es pas encore totalement recréé.

Il semblait en effet encore fragile. Avec une intensité, les flux noirs entourèrent l'argenté qui s'évapora non sans un rire clair et froid. Par Leviathan, que lui a-t-il fait?! Les flux qui assaillaient la jeune femme disparurent, la laissant tomber lourdement sur la roche dure, baignée dans le mélange de sang et de vomis. Les deux amies détachèrent Karen, angoissée de la voir aussi saignante, trempée d'immondices et décidèrent de quitter les lieux au plus vite, transportant la rouquine, qui avait perdue conscience. Les deux wutaiennes avaient tenté de la contacter mais aucunes nouvelles. Cela les avaient inquiéter. Grâce à une puce électronique placée dans leurs téléphones, les deux femmes l'avaient retrouvée. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas loin! Leur camp se trouvait au pied des montagnes. Par la Déesse elle aurait pu se faire tuer! Vuong Chan contacta Vincent en lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait vu. Celui avait raccroché, promettant aux femmes de venir avec du secours. C'était du secours qu'il fallait à Karen. Si personne n'agissait, elle pourrait faire pire qu'une perte de conscience. Elles descendirent en vitesses les passages rocheux et atteignirent le seul vingt minutes plus tard sous une nuit froide sans lune. Ce n'est pas leur journée aujourd'hui! Arrivées au camp, Vuong Chan se dépêcha de ranimer le feu qui les avait guidés jusqu'à leur destination. Allongée sur un lit de camping, Karen semblait faible et sans défense. Sa tenue en lambeau, sa poitrine était visible ainsi que son bas ventre et son nombril. L'hémorragie avait arrêté mais ses forces et ses chances de survie restaient minimales. Que les secours viennent par la Déesse!

ooo

(music : Final Fantasy 7 : Those Chosen by the Planet remake#105)

La pourriture... Il va le tuer... Si seulement il n'était pas solidement retenu... En voyant son double revenir, il lui lança un regard des plus venimeux qui soit. Son double n'en eu cure. Il se contentait juste de s'abreuver à une fontaine noire placée non loin, des plantes des ténèbres grimpant le long d'un mur ne s'arrêtant pas en continuant leur route. Là où il se trouvait, était le donjon. Dans le monde des Ténèbres, tout était froid. Seule la nuit sans lune règne et on n'entendait presque rien. Le sol dallé était toujours humide. La mousse dégageait une odeur de putréfaction. Même les fruits des arbres dépérissaient et pourrissait à longueur de l'année. Rien de bon ne pousse... Plus particulièrement celui qui se tenait près de lui.

-Tu vas le regretter... ça je peux te le jurer..., cracha-t-il

Il eut un regard mais sans plus. Finalement, la copie décida de resserrer les liens qui retenait l'original.

-Un mot de plus et cette fois ci j'irai à ma manière: La tuer sans souffrance. ça me cassera les oreilles de l'entendre hurler.

-Enfoiré... je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi, siffla-t-il

Un autre regard bien plus menaçant qu'avant brilla dans ses yeux mais cela n'inquiétait pas l'ancien Général. Ce fut un soupir de la part du double.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je m'en prendrai à elle si tu ne m'aidais pas? dit-il

Sephiroth écarquilla des yeux en se souvenant de cela. Il est vrai... il avait encore une fois refusé et sa sœur en a souffert... Détournant le regard, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mordant sa conscience encore une fois. Serait-ce de sa faute finalement...? Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, se laissant choir au sol, les liens ayant disparus. Il sentit une poigne ferme le lever par le poignet, soulevant sa carcasse. Il avait incroyablement amaigri, son visage fixant le vide, perdu sur la marche à suivre, ignorant le rire moqueur qu'on lui lançait.

-Tu es devenu tellement pitoyable que j'arrive à te lever sans utiliser trop de force. Et bien... le Grand Héros aurait-il déchu?

-... J'ai déchu il y a longtemps..., murmura-t-il

-Après cette démonstration, j'espère que tu seras coopératif n'est-ce pas?

Il lâcha prise sans douceur laissant sa victime reprendre contact avec le sol. Ce fut comme atterrir de cent mètres de haut. Ignorant l'état de sa victime, l'argenté partit pour une autre salle. Son retour est proche il le sent. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore totalement rétabli, mais ce jour arrivera.

ooo

(Music : Assassin's Creed Brotherhood : The echoes of the Roman Ruins)

Les secours intervinrent à leur tête Vincent qui se repéra grâce à son portable et retrouva vite les trois mafieuses dont deux, les accueillirent affolées, inquiètes et angoissées pour leur amie. Le brun les rassura de la situation et ordonnèrent aux médecins de faire un diagnostic et une analyse sans plus tarder. La troupe en blouse blanche, accompagnée du Docteur Rui l'examina et fut rassurée de la voir en vie et hors de danger. Par contre, l'état de son corps l'inquiéta et son équipe la déposèrent sur un brancard et partit dans le vaisseau de Cid qui s'était posé non loin de là. L'ancien Turk fut rassuré et fixait les deux femmes qui avaient la mine sombre. Vincent les comprenait. L'état de Karen ne pouvait qu'inquiéter, surtout qu'elle est la fille de Lucrecia... Si le brun pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour aider le trio, il n'hésitera pas. Sans aucune hésitation. Mais il y a bien une chose que Vincent redoutait, c'était bien SON retour. Le cauchemar... Il osa un regard à Chizuru qui se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir en parler alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Vincent je t'assure... Ce n'est pas lui mais... l'Autre, murmura-t-elle en tremblant et redoutant le pire pour le monde.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour se régénérer aussi vite? C'est impossible à moins que l'original soit encore en vie et que Jenova est dépêché le processus. Les DeepGround auraient-ils ouvert une nouvelle porte à notre ennemi pour revenir? analysa-t-il soucieux.

-En d'autres termes c'est possible. S'Il revient, sa première victime sera Karen. Elle est la seule à sentir Sephiroth qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'il est revenu, il est tombé sur Cloud et aurait bien voulu que Karen soit sa toute première victime. Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas été le cas? Elle a presque réussit à rentrer au cœur de la Rivière Négative grâce à des failles. Elles ne sont visibles que lorsque le retour d'une entité Négative revient, expliqua Vuong Chan, Il est une entité Négative. Tout comme Jenova parce qu'il a été créé à partir de la Rivière Négative et y retournera après la mort. Tant qu'il garde une personne qui le permet de revenir ce cycle va toujours se répéter. Tant que Karen ne l'aura pas retrouvé et sortit de là, Gaia court un grave danger.

La situation est très critique. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera mais leur priorité est de stopper les desseins de Weiss et ensuite, le problème Jenova deviendra une priorité première. En calmant les jeunes femmes, il les invita à le suivre au vaisseau de l'amiral Highwind.

Tout devenait sombre. Les jours de lumière sont à oublier pour le moment. Que va-t-il se passer si Jenova revient pour semer le chaos? Il n'imagine pas ce que son captif subit et a compris depuis longtemps pourquoi Karen voulait le sortir de là. Tous deux nés de Lucrecia, ils forment une paire combattante. L'une manie le sabre et l'arc, l'autre manie le sabre. Un secret va être dévoilé, mais on ne peut que le douter, Sephiroth et Karen sont jumeaux et leurs liens sont si forts, que tout deux réunis, Jenova aura du souci à se faire.

ooo

Demain, une réception. Ce mot ne pouvait qu'être révélateur de mauvais présage pour lui. Il redoutait ce lendemain. Enfermé dans la chambre de son Maître, il lissa ses cheveux argentés raccourcis et tenta de dormir pour la perfection qu'il doit donner demain. L'espoir, il ne le possède plus depuis longtemps. Couché au sol, il tenta de s'assoupir.


End file.
